Haunting Visions
by thundercalls
Summary: Its been five years since Ginny killed Voldemort. Now she has to deal with repercussions of her sixth year, and a new obstacle for Ginny, Draco, Angelina, and Blaise to get by. One possibly worse then Voldemort. Sequel to HMCIBD. ABANDONED.
1. Prologue: Catch Up

Haunting Visions 

**Authors Note: **Can be read without the prequel, but to understand more, it helps to read it

**Disclaimer:** I own, Angelina Michaels, her family, Cassie, Alex, Isabella Zabini, Kit Lanchester, and anyone that you do **not** recognize from the Harry Potter franchise.

**Rating:** R for language, violence, sexuality

**Pairings:** Draco/Ginny, Blaise/Angelina, Harry/Hermione, Ron/Luna,** future **mentions of Blaise/Kit Lanchester, of Draco/Angelina, of Harry/Ginny, and of Harry/Kit

**Inspiration: **Title: A line from the Full Blown Rose song 'Somebody Help Me' which is the Tru Calling theme song 'I'm being haunted by a vision, It's like the moment never comes'

Its been five years since Ginny killed Voldemort. Now she has to deal with repercussions of her sixth year, and a new obstacle for Ginny and Draco, and Angelina and Blaise to get by. One possibly worse then Voldemort. Sequel to _Help Me Cause I'm Breaking Down_

**Prologue:** _Catch Up_

~/

"Its been five years to the day, Charlie." Ginny Weasley kneeled on the ground at her brothers' grave, "Five years since I killed Voldemort. Harry took the credit thankfully. I wouldn't be able to deal with the press running after me." She sighed and got more comfortable on the ground, "I've been with Draco now for five years too. But not everything is smooth. We fight constantly. Every time the other leaves, we go straight back less than a day later and make up. It's like something's forbidding us from breaking apart. Mum absolutely adores Draco, dad's still hesitant around him, because of his father. But Draco and Narcissa are free without Lucius, so they're not so mean anymore.

Ron's actually taken a small liking to him. Enough to be called acquaintances. Oh, speaking of Ron. He and Luna have been married for two years, and he's only 22, and she 21. But they're so in love. And have a baby boy. He's six months old. Nathaniel Evan Weasley. They live in a nice two story house near Hogsmeade because Luna owns a branch of _The Quibbler_ in there. Ron's thinking of maybe taking up Quidditch coach at Hogwarts cause Madam Hooch is retiring. 

And, speaking of Quidditch! Harry's just left the England team to become an Auror. Surprise, surprise. If Ron doesn't take the position at Hogwarts, he'll become an Auror too. He just has to take the test, he's already gone through training but then Luna had Nate so he left. Harry and Hermione are still together, though, something happened between the two that no one knows, and she's put them on a "_time-out_" but she's still wearing his mums' Claddaugh ring that Remus Lupin gave him on his twenty first birthday. So, everyone's confused but neither are saying anything.

Fred and George are rich! Weasley Wizard Wheezes is huge. A store and Headquarters in Diagon Alley, a huge one in Hogsmeade, several in America, two up in Scotland, a few scattered around the rest of Europe, and a few in Australia. Mum's working now. She works at Madam Malkin's, wanted to be independent from dad. We're all calling it a phase. Dad's Assistant Minister of Magic. When Fudge steps down, it'll most likely go to Dad. Between that, his head position in M.O.M.A (Misuse of Muggle Artifacts), plus Mum, and Fred and George's money, we're probably just under the Malfoy's money wise. Fred and George split up their money and gave us all access to a vault at Gringotts. 

Bill runs Gringotts here in England now. Don't know how that happened, but on a trip to Paris, he met Fleur Delacour… excuse me, Fleur Delacour-Weasley. So, Bill's paired off and married. Fred is dating Katie Bell, George is engaged to Alicia Spinnet… everyone is married or dating and happy… except you. You should still be here Charlie. We still need you. Mum holds her pain in, dad cries when he thinks no one hears him when its birthdays or holidays, the twins miss having their favorite eldest test-subject, Ron broods and sighs, Bill stares blankly and cries quietly, I… I hurt still. I hurt so bad. Those haunting visions never leave.

It's getting dark. But I still want to tell you about my friends. Angelina, Alex, and Cassie. You remember them. We had a few sleepovers during summers.

Angelina is still dating Blaise Zabini. She owns a few hot clubs, in both Muggle and Wizarding England. She works as bartender at them, likes to observe whats happening through the eyes of her customers. She's living with Blaise, has been for about two years. They own a flat three floors above Draco and myself. Blaise doesn't work, he's rich. His mother died and left him and his sister the family fortune, with his father in Azkaban and all, it was hers to give away. But Blaise still occasionally has to do meetings and such with his Mum's clothing line.

Alex and Cassie got married on a whim after their seventh year in San Francisco in America. They're trying to adopt but its not easy, a lot of adoption agencies don't approve of gay couples becoming parents, but Dean Thomas's girlfriend works for an adoption agency, so, I'm trying to get Fred and George to persuade him into asking her to let them adopt a baby, even though everyone thinks they're too young. Which they are, only being twenty-one. Plus, they'd think of it as an adventure, I don't think they're ready for such a responsibility but, they think they are, so I don't try to dissuade them.

Well, I guess that's it. I know its been awhile since I've visited you. Ya'know, with the job at the restaurant. It's hard being owner and chef, but, it's all I've got. Can't rely on Mum, Dad, Fred, George, and Draco's money forever. Oh, and you're wondering how I came to own the restaurant! Draco gave it to me… as a birthday present last year. I can't wait to see what he gives me for my 21st. I hope just a card and couple of Galleons. I don't like big extravagant gifts.

Well. I guess it's time for me to go. Ya'know I don't like graveyards after dark. I don't like them period actually. Well, here is where I sigh, and say, goodbye, again. I love you. And miss you terribly." She pressed her leather gloved fingertips to her lips, then pressed them on the headstone where his name lay. 

Turning, Ginny walked away, and through the empty cemetery, to the parking lot and watched Draco get out of the drivers seat of the warm car.

"You ok?" Draco asked, his warm right hand caressing her cold left cheek. She bent her head to his touch and a tear slipped onto his hand.

"Yeah. I'm ok." She sighed and kissed his palm.

"I love you."

"I love you." She whispered, her voice weak.

"Lets go home." He said, grabbing her hand and seeing her into the car.

~/

I'M BA-ACK! Hehehehehehe!

That was just showing you whats been goin on in the five-year gap. ;) Now, I have Chapters 1 through 7 done so far. I'll post the next chapter on Wednesday or Thursday.

Happy Late Easter.

Love ya,

Ash


	2. Chapter 1: Overdue

Haunting Visions 

**Authors Note: **Can be read without the prequel, but to understand more, it helps to read it

**Disclaimer:** I own, Angelina Michaels, her family, Cassie, Alex, Isabella Zabini, Kit Lanchester, and anyone that you do **not** recognize from the Harry Potter franchise.

**Rating:** R for language, violence, sexuality

**Pairings:** Draco/Ginny, Blaise/Angelina, Harry/Hermione, Ron/Luna,** future **mentions of Blaise/Kit Lanchester, of Draco/Angelina, of Harry/Ginny, and of Harry/Kit

**Inspiration: **Title: A line from the Full Blown Rose song 'Somebody Help Me' which is the Tru Calling theme song 'I'm being haunted by a vision, It's like the moment never comes'

Its been five years since Ginny killed Voldemort. Now she has to deal with repercussions of her sixth year, and a new obstacle for Ginny and Draco, and Angelina and Blaise to get by. One possibly worse then Voldemort. Sequel to _Help Me Cause I'm Breaking Down_

**Chapter 1:** _Overdue_

~/

"Ladies move! Gentlemen! Wha! Wha! Wha! Put your hands up! Ladies, gentleman! LADIES! C'mon nah! Woo! I'm overd-d-due, gimme some r-r-r-room, I'm comin t-t-through! Paid m-my d-dues, in t-th-the mood, me and mah g-g-g-girls gonna shake da ROOM! W-w-wanna get dirrty!"

Angelina smiled and poured the tequila into five shots and handed them off to the waitress, "Table eight by the cage!" She shouted over the remix of Christina Aguilera's song _Dirrty_.

She stood behind the bar of her club in the Wizarding London called _Phoenix Tears_, serving drinks to those lookin to drown their sorrows and problems while listening to hot music, and watching the orange strobe lights, harmless flames that licked the outside of the dance floor, and a cage in every corner for people that want to hover above the crowd and dance for one song.

It was close to two am, and she was revved up, but wanted to get home by three, because Blaise was coming back tomorrow from a trip that he had taken to sort out some problem at his mothers' dress robe company in Berlin. 

"Alex, can you cover the rest the night?" Angelina asked her friend next to her.

"Sure. Go on home, Boss lady." She smirked and popped the caps off two beer bottles.

"Thanks Alex, you're the best."

"Just remember that when its time for Christmas bonuses!" She smiled, and as she did so, she stuck her tongue out a bit between her teeth.

Angelina smiled and grabbed her jacket.

~/

He watched her come through the door like his prey. She shrugged off her long leather jacket and slung it over the beige sectional that matched the rooms' décor. She had her hair up in rave braids, and orange lipstick, black eye-shadow that brought out the green flecks in her eyes. She wore low black pants that showed the cracks to her hips, an orange tank top, with a bare shoulder, slashed cloth on the left strap hanging down like fringe, in a fire print. She wore her favorite black lobo boots, and the necklace with _the_ ring on it.

She walked right by his hiding place in the shadows and craned her neck from side to side, stretching out the tense muscles. He tiptoed out and wrapped his arms around Angelina's waist and kissed her neck, slowly, and sensually.

"Mmm, I thought we said we were through Draco. You have Gin and I have Blaise." She said.

"_Draco_?" 

"Hehe, couldn't resist babe!" Angelina said, turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck, "Isn't this a pleasant surprise!"

"Berlin got boring. Couldn't wait for tonight. I missed you."

Angelina smiled and brought his mouth to hers in a searing passionate kiss.

"If I hadn't been expecting some sort of entrance like this, I probably would've kicked your ass."

"Probably." He agreed with a chuckle, "That's why before you came in, I put a no violence spell on the flat." 

Pressing his lips to her neck, kissing and licking a path from the hollow base over to her pulse point, he grin wickedly when the speed quickened and she bent her head backward to give him better access. He pushed her back slowly, continued walking hoping to make it into their bedroom, only that didn't happen. Angelina laughed and gasped as she hit the wall, the picture frames poking into her back. His hands grabbed at her ass and lifted her so her legs wrapped around his waist. Walking towards the bed, he plopped her down on it and ripped his designer shirt. She watched his hands move to his tank top hungrily as she herself pulled her own top off.

He covered her body with his and kissed her chest above her strapless bra.

~/

Ginny entered the flat with Draco, hand in hand. She walked in and then suddenly stopped and turned around.

"Draco, I'm worried." She stated nervously.

"About?" He asked hesitantly.

"Ever since we defeated Voldemort, I haven't had any dreams. It's making me nervous."

"I figured you'd be glad if you got rid of them." Draco stated, searching her face for an answer, "But you're not."

"After I found out about Charlie, and fainted, I busted my head open. Dumbledore didn't want me healed. After we defeated Voldemort… Madam Pomfrey healed me, and I haven't had any dreams. What if, one of the components that makes the spell work, reacted to my… "abilities" and deleted them?" She was ringing her hands nervously now.

"Gin…" Draco started, his hand caressing her cheek, "It'll be ok. Listen, just, go get ready for the ball tonight."

~/

"But you know I hate these damn balls, Blaise!" Angelina whined, "C'mon. Let's stay home like we had planned. I swear you won't regret it. It'll be a night you won't forget." She smiled coyly and let her robe slide off her shoulders, almost revealing her breasts.

He looked at her and sighed, "Fine. But I'm holding you to that and you better make me not regret this. The new Minister is being named."

"It's Arthur Weasley, hands down." She said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

~/

A love song by Muggle Singer Jessica Simpson called _I Wanna Love You Forever_ echoed through the large auditorium filled with Wizards and Witches, either rich or from the Ministry of Magic. 

Draco and Ginny spun around the dance floor gracefully.

"You love, look gorgeous tonight Lady Ginny."

"And you look quite handsome Sir Draco." She said with a small nod of her head. She kept a straight face for a moment before breaking out in a large smile.

"Ladies and Gentleman, may I please have you attention." Cornelius Fudge's magicked-magnified voice requested, "As you all know, I am retiring tonight after over two decades of Minister-ing. And tonight, I am announcing the new Minister of Magic."

Claps filled the room and Ginny smiled up at her father before sipping the wine.

"Gin, you're not twenty one yet, you shouldn't be drinking." 

"Shut up Fred. You were drinking when you were still at Hogwarts." She said through smiling up at her father, who nervously adjusted his tie. She chuckled as she watched Fred go pale and walk away, leaving a threat not to tell Mum.

"And, without further ado. I am most proud, to announce, the new Minister of Magic, my friend, and co-worker, Arthur Weasley!" 

Ginny jumped a little and started clapping. She watched her father accept the burden and then saw him walk down to hug his only daughter.

"I'm so proud of you Dad." She said, hugging him tightly, before saying, "Charlie would be too."

He pulled away and smiled softly, kissing her forehead. He turned to Draco and smiled.

"Congratulations Mister Weasley." Draco said, holding his hand out, "Excuse me, _Minister_ Weasley."

Arthur smiled and brought Draco into a hug and clapped him on the back twice.

"Excuse me, Arthur!" Fudge called, waving frantically. He was standing with Aurors Nymphadora Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Excuse me dear." Arthur said, leaving.

Ginny smiled and waved back at Tonks and Kingsley then downed the rest of her glass and grabbed a second wine. It was half gone till she stopped, noticing her father, the new Minister, become pale and worried. He looked over at Ginny and Draco, and said something.

"Now I wish I hadn't skipped Muggle Studies when they taught lip-reading." She mumbled, watching her father magnify his voice.

"Sorry to do this everyone, but the festivities have to end."

~/

"Hmmmm, the ball was fantastic Draco!" Ginny gushed. She was arriving back at their flat, drunk, in the champagne colored gown Charlie had left for her five years ago, "Too bad it ended early." She said before taking a sip of wine from the glass she had filled before they left the limo.

"Come now love. Don't scare all our neighbors." He joked as she toppled into the door beside her.

She laughed and watched with great interest as he unlocked the door. Placing his keys on the table by the door, he noticed a second set of keys next to Ginny's and recognized them as Angelina and Blaise's spare to the flat for emergencies.

Ginny and Draco walked into the living room and saw a pale and terrified Angelina gripping the slightly shocked and trembling hand of Blaise.

"Whats wrong?" Ginny asked, sobering immediately.

Angelina looked up, tears of fear pooled in her dark chocolate depths. She held up a shaking hand, holding the _Evening Prophet_.

Ginny gasped and dropped the wine glass to the floor as she read the title.

CONVICTED DEATH EATERS LUCIUS MALFOY AND TOMAS ZABINI ESCAPE FROM AZKABAN PRISON

~/

Yeppers, they're the newest obstacle. But that won't be centered round the next couple of chapters.

Thanks to all who reviewed. Love ya lots! ^__^

Love ya all,

Ash


	3. Chapter 2: Scars and Burns

Haunting Visions 

**Authors Note: **Can be read without the prequel, but to understand more, it helps to read it

**Disclaimer:** I own, Angelina Michaels, her family, Cassie, Alex, Isabella Zabini, Kit Lanchester, and anyone that you do **not** recognize from the Harry Potter franchise.

**Rating:** R for language, violence, sexuality

**Pairings:** Draco/Ginny, Blaise/Angelina, Harry/Hermione, Ron/Luna, _future_ _mentions_ of Blaise/Kit Lanchester, of Harry/Ginny, and of Harry/Kit

Its been five years since Ginny killed Voldemort. Now she has to deal with repercussions of her sixth year, and a new obstacle for Ginny and Draco, and Angelina and Blaise to get by. One possibly worse then Voldemort. Sequel to _Help Me Cause I'm Breaking Down_

**Chapter 2:** _Scars and Burns_

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"Oh, my God. Oh, my God!" Ginny was panicking, walking around the room, fanning her face.

"Gin, babe, calm down." Angelina whispered, standing shakily and putting her hands on Ginny's shoulders.

"How? How did this happen?"

"I don't know, but Gin… about a dozen other Death Eaters escaped with them." 

Ginny looked at the moving pictures of Tomas and Lucius' prison pictures, she sighed and fainted.

Draco moved easily and grabbed Ginny up in his arms, taking her weight off of Angelina.

"Well…" Angelina started, taking a deep breath and placing her hands on her hips, "She took that better than I thought."

Blaise snorted and rubbed his face with his hands, "So, Pops is outta prison." He sighed, "This should get interesting."

"Blaise… I've gotta go." Angelina breathed out, grabbing her keys and duster, shrugging it on then leaving.

"Angelina!" Blaise called, then cursed hearing the stairs' door slam next to the flat.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, coming back out of Ginny's room.

"Angelina's gone."

"Gone? Gone where?" Draco asked urgently.

"She just… left."

"You _do_ understand that the Death Eaters will eventually find out that Gin brought Voldemort to his downfall. And they'll want revenge. And who do you think they'll come after? Angelina. You. Me. Harry, Ron, Luna, Hermione. Anyone to make Gin suffer. You have to find Angelina, make sure she's okay."

Blaise sighed, "Angie can take care of herself. She knows defense and everything. She'll be fine."

"I hope you're right. For Gin's sake, and yours." Draco said, turning to go into the kitchen.

~/

Angelina stood on the docks and sighed. She lowered herself to sit and let her legs hang over the edge, her bare feet being caressed by the rippling water.

"You can come out from the shadows Chris." Angelina said, her eyes still forward as she called out to her sister.

"What's wrong?" Christina asked, the 19 year old sitting down next to her, "You only come back home to LA, specifically to the docks, when something's wrong."

"How'd you know I was back?"

Christina cast a glance over at the two-story home a little ways from the dock and lake, "I saw you from my telescope."

"Still livin at home." Angelina chuckled.

"Why don't you go up and see mom? She misses you. You haven't been home in twenty-six months. Well, she hasn't seen you at home."

"She isn't my favorite person at the moment Chris. You of all people know this."

"Look…"

"Don't defend her dammit." Angelina cut in harshly, her mask of calm shattering and showing anger, plainly written on her face, "How can you stand up for her?"

"Because she's my mother."

"And you're a fool." She said.

"You've been in England too long Angelina. Your voice is picking up their accent."

"England is my home."

"But you're from here. _This_ is your home."

"I'm from New York. I'm from Florida, New Jersey, North Carolina, Virginia, Washington, Texas, New Mexico, San Fran, Oregon, Saint Petersburg, Barcelona, Mexico City, Paris. We've moved around so much because most of the time, Dad wouldn't risk our safety while he went out on a job for the International Ministry of Magic, back when he was an International Auror. I've finally found a place that feels most like home… I'm staying there."

"Then leave, never come back here. We own these docks. Technically, you're trespassing." 

"Like mother, like daughter." Angelina said with a chuckle, "And from the look on your face, you're proud of that."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Ya'know, it makes me sick to know that you're actually proud of that woman."

"_That woman_ is your mother!" She said exasperatedly.

"She made it clear, two years ago that she didn't think of me as a daughter anymore when she disowned me for falling in love with Blaise!" Angelina hissed, standing up, she grabbed her boots and pulled them on, "Doesn't matter anyways. I'll be dead soon, so it doesn't matter."

"What does that mean?" Christina asked, standing up too.

"Ask dad." She told her before Apparating back to her club in England.

~/

Angelina slapped her hand on the just-cleaned bar and cursed.

"Whats wrong Boss-lady?" Alex asked, moving the cloth over spilt vodka.

"Nothing." Angelina mumbled. She jumped over the bar and grabbed a bunch of mixes, "Want one?"

"Nah." Alex said, immediately knowing what she was making, "You're addicted to those things."

"Dirty Martinis are the best." Angelina said, stabbing two cherries with a toothpick, which she often substituted for olives. She went ahead and made three more.

"Ok, now I know something's wrong. You're about to drink four Dirty's and its seven in the morning." Alex leaned over the bar and rested against her arms, "Spill it."

"It's nothin, chica. It's fine." Angelina said, downing one of the four Martini's in one gulp.

"Bull!" Alex said, grabbing a cherry from the jar and popping it in her mouth.

"Have you read the _Evening Prophet_ today?" Angelina asked with a sigh.

"No." Alex answered, "We were slammed last night… this morning… you know what I mean."

Angelina grinned and reached into her bag and pulled out the paper.

"Hey… this guy looks familiar." Alex said, her finger tapping the paper, under one of the pictures.

"Tomas Zabini. Blaise's father. Convicted Death Eater."

"No… I saw him. He was in here last night. Asking for the owner, for you." Alex told her with wide eyes.

"Did he leave afterwards?"

"I don't know, I was talking to Cassie."

Angelina finished the rest of her Martini's and grabbed her keys and purse. She looked to Alex who was already pointing her wand at Angelina. Alex performed a sobering charm and Angelina thanked her before running out, and into something solid.

"Oh, my God! I'm _so_ sorry!" Angelina heard, as strong hands immediately wrapped in her own and pulled her up swiftly from the cold asphalt. 

"It's ok. I don't need to feel my ass… or back." She groaned.

"Sorry. I was hurrying to get into _Phoenix Tears_ for a job interview. I was supposed to come last night but got tied up."

"Oh. You're Chad?" Angelina asked, rubbing the base of her back, trying to regain feeling, "I'm Angelina. Owner of the club."

"Chad… Chad Harper." He extended his left hand and she shook his hand and pulled away sharply, "Something wrong?"

"No." Angelina whispered weakly, "No." She said more strongly, she cleared her throat and asked, "Have we met before? You look incredibly, and annoyingly familiar."

"O…K" He said slowly, confused, at her sudden jolt between subjects, "No. I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting you. I went to Sunstone Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry in America, but transferred to Hogwarts in my Seventh year."

"Hmm… I must've seen you in the Great Hall or something." She shrugged and asked, "Uhm… what position are you interviewing for again?"

"Cage operator, or whatever's available."

"Go in, tell Alex, that you're interviewing as Cage Op." Angelina told him, "Mikey, he's cool." Angelina called back to the bouncer, "I've gotta go. It was nice meeting you."

"You too." He watched her jog towards a Nissan 350Z and smirked to himself, pulling out his cell phone.

~/

Angelina got into the purple 350Z, which she leaves at the club for emergency getaways, and sped off towards her flat. She did a fast turn into her parking space in the parking garage and then got out of the car. She pressed the elevator button repeatedly and when nothing happened she let out a frustrated grunt and ran to the stairs entrance.

She took the stairs two at a time, trying to get up to her eighth floor flat in less than fifteen minutes like it normally took.

She sighed and veered to the left to avoid her neighbor, Jonathan Mitchell.

"Excuse me, ma'am." He puffed, jogging the stairs downward, cell attached to his ear.

She huffed and grabbed the rail, launching herself back up the stairs.

She passed the fifth floor and contemplated stopping by Ginny and Draco's to see if Blaise was still there. She doubted it so continued up the stairs. Coughing, she wrenched the eighth level door open and ran down the hall to her flat. She tried the door knob and felt a twinge of fear enter her to find it unlocked. She pushed it open slowly and entered defensively.

She entered and found a few photos and vases broken on the wood floor of the entrance hall. She took the two steps down into the foyer/living room and heard glass crack under her boots on the crème colored shag carpet. Her hand touched the beige sectional and pulled back with a red blotch that she easily recognized as blood. She passed the wood wall unit where the TV, DVD player, TiVo box, DVDs, VCR, videos, and more pictures, sat, the boxes misaligned, pictures fallen backward, DVDs and videos strewn across the cabinets and floor.

She paused and looked down, a brandy colored stain sat where she was about to place her foot. She looked over to the light wooden hutch that held Blaise's good liquor. The door was slightly ajar and a crystalline jar was missing. The pale beige walls were slightly scratched, one had something dripping down it.

She heard glass crunch behind her and immediately sent her leg backward to kick the person in the stomach, instead, she was vaulted forward in a spin and landed hard on her back, the carpet did nothing to cushion her landing.

She pushed herself up slightly, glass slicing into her hand, her back rejecting her movement, and sent waves of pain up her spine. She groaned and lay back down.

"Angelina? Are you ok?" The voice asked, worriedly, grabbing her forearms and pulling her up.

"Just fricken peachy!" She said with sarcastic cheer, "What're you doing here Draco?"

"Gin felt something was wrong. Wanted me to come check on you and Blaise, make sure the two of you were okay." He immediately added, "Physically, at least."

Angelina nodded before heading towards the bedroom. She entered the dark room, the only source of light the moon shining through the open window. She walked over, pressing a chill back down, she kneeled her knee on the window seat and grabbed the windows' doors and closed them. She turned around and sighed. Blaise was sleeping on the bed, on his stomach, strewn out across the bed. She went over to him and brushed her fingers over his cheek before squatting down and grabbing from under the bed the, surprisingly warm, blanket Molly Weasley had knitted for them, their first Christmas living together, laying it across him.

She walked back out of the room and sighed, "I'll have to clean this the Muggle way." She looked up at Draco, "Oh, Blaise and I agreed to the no-magic clause, on the inside."

"And about that little spectra earlier where you flew across the room?"

"No-violence. Blaise cast it yesterday… when he came home. He surprised me."  
  


"Probably figured you've been so defensive since the Museum, that you'd kick his ass."

"Yep." She answered, pulling her duster off, "Make yourself comfortable, I'm gonna go change."

"Thanks." Draco answered.

She felt his eyes follow her as she walked towards the bedroom. She walked to the wardrobe and grabbed her gray sweatpants and a white tank top, she then quickly changed into them in the walk-in wardrobe. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and looked into the mirror. She grabbed a tissue from the island in the middle, where Blaise kept his shoes, and wiped off her makeup. She then walked back out into the foyer and saw Draco through the window in the kitchen. She walked over into the kitchen and leant against the wood, with midnight-blue tile across the top, island and sighed. He turned back around from the sink with a damp wash cloth.

"What's that for?" She asked puzzled.

He looked down at her hands and she made an 'o' with her mouth in an understanding way. He grabbed her left hand and pressed the warm cloth against the wound.

"Ah!" She hissed as the water lapped up the blood and leaked into her palm.

"Sorry." He said, stopping slightly and then resuming more gently, "What happened here?"

"Don't know. Walked in and found the place like this. I think Blaise might've gotten drunk and threw some things."

"Where were you?" Draco asked, reaching over to the First Aid Kit and grabbing a gauze pad. He placed it on her slash and tied it down with thinner and smaller gauze, then started to do the same thing to her forearm, "This might hurt." He told her, grabbing a bottle of antiseptic.

"It's ok." She gritted her teeth as he pushed the liquid over her wound, "I went to Los Angeles."

"Why?"

"Well, I go there sometimes to calm down and think. The docks by my parents' house are calming. I ran into Christina." She rolled her eyes, "That was pleasant." She said sarcastically.

"What happened?"

"Brought up how Mom misses me. Shit like that." Angelina answered, watching as Draco's hands pressed a band-aid to the scratches on her arm, "We argued about the disowning, and I Apparated back to _Phoenix Tears_. Alex told me something disturbing." Angelina shuddered involuntarily, "Tomas Zabini showed up at the club, while I was gone."

"Did he try anything?"

"I don't know. Alex was talking with Cassie, doesn't even remember if he left."

"Ok, Gin and you aren't going anywhere without someone with you." Draco surmised.

"Hell-o!" She said, waving her hands, "Yeah, Blaise said something similar a few months ago, when we thought something like this might happen. Can Gin and I maybe get a say in this?" She asked.

"No!" Draco argued.

"Ya'know, it's sweet that you're worried for Gin, but annoying that you're worried for me. I know you only tolerate me because I'm Gin's best friend, and vice-versa because you're her boyfriend, but I've proven to you of all people that I can handle myself."

"Let's not bring that up." Draco said, very quiet all of the sudden, and fascinated with the lines through the wood floor.

"Draco…" Angelina softly said, her injured hand covering his, "Believe it or not, I do like you. You're cool and you love Gin a lot."

"But you just said…"

"Forget what I just said," She interjected, "Just believe me, when I say I can handle myself. Just worry about Gin." She whispered.

"I should get back down to her."

"Yeah." Angelina answered, removing her hand from Draco's.

"You gonna be okay?" Draco asked, gathering up his jacket.

"Yep. I can't sleep right now, knowing that monsters are out there lookin to kill us. I'll probably just clean up. I expect my father to drop by."

He reached over and awkwardly hugged her, "Alright, call us if something's wrong."

Angelina nodded, "Nothing will happen. We'll be fine."

He pulled away and took a deep breath, "Well, I better be going, make sure Gin is alright."

"K." Angelina said.

"Bye."

Angelina sat there watching Draco walk towards the door, "Later." She answered, her eyes fell down to her hand. She heard the door click into place and stood up. Walking over to the guest bathroom, she looked into the mirror, and sighed, "We are so screwed. I have the worst feeling Voldemort will look like a walk in the park compared to this."

~/

Yep, this was more Angelina-centric. 

And, though it was unnecessary for that whole Draco-Angelina interaction to you, it'll probably be important in the future, and her disowning.

Love ya,

Ash


	4. Chapter 3: Coming At You From Every Side

Haunting Visions 

**Authors Note: **Can be read without the prequel, but to understand more, it helps to read it

**Disclaimer:** I own, Angelina Michaels, her family, Cassie, Alex, Isabella Zabini, Kit Lanchester, and anyone that you do **not** recognize from the Harry Potter franchise.

**Rating:** R for language, violence, sexuality

Its been five years since Ginny killed Voldemort. Now she has to deal with repercussions of her sixth year, and a new obstacle for Ginny and Draco, and Angelina and Blaise to get by. One possibly worse then Voldemort. Sequel to _Help Me Cause I'm Breaking Down_

**Chapter 3:** _Coming At You From Every Side_

~/

Ginny sighed, she was curled up on the couch, replaying her and Draco's latest fight.

_~/_

_"Gin! Calm the hell down!" Draco shouted._

_"Don't tell me to calm down Draco! I thought this horror was finished when I killed Voldemort five years ago! When I killed Percy… I thought we buried this when Dumbledore had the Museum blown up!"_

_"Ginny, it's gonna be fine." He tried to reassure her._

_She reached up and touched his cheeks, "I love you so much Draco. I would die without you… I wouldn't be able to go on… if you die, knowing it's all my fault."_

_"Virginia Weasley, listen to me. You're going to be alright. The Azkaban guards will catch them. We're going to be fine."_

_"Draco! Shut up and listen to yourself! Your father is out of Azkaban! As well as Blaise's, and a dozen other Death Eaters! You think a few simple guards will be able to catch them? It's not gonna be fine! It's far from fine!"_

_"Gods you're annoying as hell like your mother!" Draco exclaimed, knowing immediately he'd said something wrong._

_"Get out of here!" Ginny whispered dangerously low. She could always take his insults to her family and her back at Hogwarts, but never directly at her mother._

_"Gin…"_

_"Get. Out!"_

_~/_

They'd fight and scream over the smallest of things or comments. The longest the thrown out party could stay away was three days.

Ginny sniffled and looked up at TV as it flashed suddenly. A TV reporter that Ginny knew at Hogwarts, Hannah Abbott, came on and started talking about Lucius Malfoy, Tomas Zabini, and a handful of Death Eaters' escape. The first escape since the now-Exonerated and dead Sirius Black.

Ginny muted the TV, not wanting to have to deal with that, and watched as they flashed screaming pictures of the two notorious men. She turned the TV off and growled low in her throat. 

She heard a knock at the door and sighed. Standing up, she yanked the door open and smiled, "Hello Bill." She greeted.

"Gin! Oh, thank the Gods you're alright." Bill exclaimed, grabbing her up in a tight hug.

"I'm fine Bill, but if you don't let me breathe soon, I won't be." She grunted out, tapping her brothers' arms.

"Right." He said, loosening the hug.

"I'm fine Bill, really." She breathed, inhaling the comforting scent of her brother.

"Jhinny!" Fleur Delacour-Weasley's French accent cut in. She had taken a liking to Ginny, nothing at all like her impossible three brother in laws, which Fleur loved, because she was able to do girl nights with 'Jhinny', as her accent said Ginny's name, and occasionally Fleur invited Angelina in on their Girl Night for some Rest and Relaxation.

"Fleur." Ginny smiled and then coughed as Fleur grabbed her in a tight hug.

"We came as soon as we heard." Fleur said, "Are you okay?" 

(**Authors Note:** I don't know how to write French accents, and I don't want to insult French people out there, with my interpretation of how to do their accent, so just imagine her with her accent)

"I'm fine." Ginny answered, "Really I am."

"Where's Draco?" Bill asked, going into his 'protective-big-brother' mode.

"Out." Ginny answered, turning away, "Would you like some tea, or a snack?"

"Gin…"

"We had another fight, ok?" She said exasperatedly. 

"What now?"

"Nothing, he just made a comment about how annoying I am, like Mum. But I think he meant before he knew her. And I heard those comments all the time at Hogwarts, I don't know why I threw him out." Ginny picked at her red nail-polish, "I love him with all my heart and soul, but we fight so much…" She trailed off, "I think its time Draco and I break up…… For good this time." She whispered, "I just wish that…" She choked on a sob.

"Charlie were here to help you decide?" Bill offered, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She nodded, trying to keep her tears at bay, "We've lost so much, Bill. Charlie… Percy… me." 

"You?"

"Nevermind." She muttered quickly. 

"Bill, we must be going."

"Yes. Isn't your doctors appointment tonight, Fleur?" Ginny asked, turning around and smiling kindly, unshed tears still pooled in her eyes.

"Yes. We are hoping for some good news." Fleur smiled and looked at Bill, her hand unconsciously molding to her stomach.

"You're pregnant?" Ginny asked, shocked.

"No…" Bill started, looking for the right words, "We're hoping the doctor will be able to tell us that Fleur will be able to conceive."

"Oh." Ginny answered pathetically, "I hope you can." Ginny smiled and offered her support with those four small words and big smile.

"Thank you Jhinny. We hope so too." Fleur smiled up at Bill and then they left.

Ginny collapsed on to the couch and sighed. She had always wanted a baby… now she specifically wanted one with Draco. Not now though, they were far too young… but she loved him so much and wanted to be with him for the rest of her life.

"Which may only be a few months…" She whispered to herself, the tears that had refused to be released a few moments ago, broke way.

~/

Angelina picked up the large shard of glass from the last pile of broken picture frame, and placed it in a trash bag, as thunder clapped outside and lighting struck.

She picked up the picture that had been inside of it, and shook it off in the bag, releasing the small pieces of glass that stuck to it.

She had stacked the pieces of broken wood from the table in a corner, picked up all the glass, put the photos back up on the wall or unit, and sponged off as much brandy from the wall and carpet as possible.

"Morning." A soft, scratchy, tired voice said from behind her.

She turned and smiled at the bed-head man, "Try afternoon." She replied, walking over and wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him, "Have a good hangover?"

He chuckled and nodded, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her into his equally tight embrace.

"Good. Now, later when you don't have a huge hangover, we need to talk."

"About?"

"The flat." She answered.

"I'm fine, just a small headache. We can talk now."

"I think we might want to consider taking off the no-violence spell that you cast on the apartment."

"Ok. I'll do it in a little bit. Is that all?"

"No… I think we should consider taking off the no-magic clause in our contract with the owner of the building. With everything right now, we can't afford to have like… Lucius come in here dragging Gin with a knife or gun pointed at her throat or head, and not be able to do a simple disarming charm."

"I don't know… what if they come in while we're sleeping and try to kill us?"

"What if we put up that welcoming charm thing? Like, you put down on the list who is allowed inside freely and then anyone else has to be invited."

"Angie, I don't know…"

"Please. I could've really used it when I was cleaning up after you earlier." She told him.

"What is that… that tone?" He asked playfully.

"What tone? I didn't have a tone." She innocently replied.

He smiled and sighed, "Fine. We'll go see Mister Adams later about getting the no-magic clause taken off."

"Thank you!" She smiled and kissed him.

Pulling away, he nuzzled her neck, "You're welcome." He answered.

"Draco stopped by earlier." Angelina told him, pulling away to go work on picking up the last pile of glass on the floor.

"How's Gin?" Blaise asked, plopping down on the couch.

"By the sounds of it, when he left she was still asleep." Angelina answered, "Uhm…" She started nervously, "I also went to LA for about half an hour."

"How's your mother?"

"Fine." Angelina forced, she hadn't told him about the disowning, "She's fine. Chris is good too. I wasn't able to see dad, Landon, or James though. Though, I expect my father will drop by when he has the time."

"Yes. I suppose he will." He answered, rubbing his temples.

"How're you doing?" Angelina asked, placing the glass-filled bag in the trash.

"This headache is just getting worse."

Angelina grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and some aspirin, "No. I was talking about with your father out of Azkaban." She sat down on the couch and handed the aspirin to Blaise, then curled her legs up underneath her.

He just sighed and popped the two aspirin into his mouth, then took a long gulp of water. He stayed silent for a few minutes before stating, "If he touches you, or comes near you, I'll kill him."

Angelina nodded and chastely kissed his lips before laying her head on his shoulder, "I love you, no matter what happens, I'll love you for the rest of my life."

"You're talking as if one of us is gonna die."

"One of us might." She whispered.

~/

"Gin… you're shitting me right?"

"Ya'know, I've never actually understood that saying, but no. I'm not "shitting you"." She answered, crossing her arms over her peasant top clad chest, "I'm leaving. I'll have someone come by in a few days to pick up my things."

"Why're you doing this? Is it because my father is out of prison?"

"No. It's because we constantly fight. And it scares me that you still refer to that thing, that has killed dozens of people, and tried to kill your mother, and yourself, as your _father_." She made a disgusted face.

"Because he is."

"No. He's not. You're different from him Draco. It infuriates me, that you still see that bastard as your father! Narcissa sees him as a murderer, not her husband. I don't see Per… I never saw him as my brother after he killed Charlie. He was a stranger to me."

"You might not have a heart when it comes to family, but I still do."

"You never had a heart." The words slipped past Ginny's mouth before she registered what she'd said.

Draco stared at her for a long minute before grabbing his jacket and heading out the door, "Keep the flat. I'll move in with Mother."

Ginny sniffled and let a small sob escape her lips. She grabbed her keys and ran out the door. The elevators were either climbing above the door, and going down, so she ran towards the stairs. Running down them, she noticed sighed with relief when she made it to the lobby. The doorman had just closed the door behind Draco when she opened the stair-well door.

Running towards the doors and threw them open herself instead of waiting for Marty to open them. She looked left and right and finally spotted Draco in the mass of people, running around trying to get out of the rain.

"Draco!" She called.

He turned, surprised, and looked at her questioningly.

Ginny jogged up to him and sighed. All she wanted to do was cry in his arms, apologize profusely, and kiss him till the sun came back out. Instead, she gathered her courage and pulled a key off her key chain, and then handed him the sapphire promise ring he'd given her three and a half years ago, when she'd returned from her seventh year at Hogwarts.

Draco felt the sapphire touch his hand and looked up at Ginny, clearly hurt.

"We're over. Period. You can have your stupid ring back, and your damn restaurant. I don't want them." She told him.

"I get it." He told her, turning around and walking away.

Ginny walked into the alley on the side of the flat building and apparated.

~/

"Hello Ginny! This is such a lovely surprise!" Luna cried, grabbing Ginny up in a hug, almost immediately pulling back, "You're soaked!" she exclaimed, the muttering a drying spell.

"Hello Luna. It's great to see you too. Sorry for just dropping in so unexpectantly, and thanks."

"It's alright. Another fight?" She asked.

Ginny sighed and smiled when a little boy with dark red wisps of hair, blue-green-brown mixed eyes, chubby little arms and legs, crawled towards her.

"Hi Nate-Nate!" She said in a baby voice.

He cooed and let out a happy cry as she picked him up and spun him around. He giggled and hugged his Aunt.

"Ginny." Luna said in a warning tone.

"Don't worry, Luna. I left Draco."

"Again? You two will be back together in days."

"It's for good this time Luna."

"How many times have I heard that?" Luna asked, grabbing Nathan from Ginny's arms, who cried in protest.

"I mean it Luna." Ginny whispered as tears pooled in her eyes.

"Ginny…" Luna whispered, noticing the missing sapphire ring from Ginny's right hand.

"I said stuff that hopefully he won't forgive me for."

"Why?"

"Because we fought too much, and… and…"

"You were scared if you didn't do it now, and he were to get hurt with Lucius Malfoy running around out there, you'd never be able to do it. You think that it'll keep him safe."

Ginny nodded pathetically, "Is Ron home?"

"Nice change of subject. I wouldn't've noticed it if I didn't know you so well." Luna said, her voice underlined with chiding, "And no. Ron isn't home. He's practicing, he and Harry are taking their Auror tests tomorrow morning. Your father has sent out for as many Auror's as possible. Including Angelina's father. He'll be hanging around here helping."

"He was on assignment in South America though. Trying to scrounge up some Dark Arts dealer. He's been on that mission for almost nine months." Ginny sounded shocked, "They're taking him off of that to capture fourteen Death Eaters when we have over three hundred Auror's?"

"He volunteered Gin. I can't believe how shocked you are. These Death Eaters tortured him, his family, your family, and tried to kill his oldest child, and you. You know because of your bond with Angelina that he thinks of you as another daughter." Luna said, "You of all people, shouldn't be so shocked to learn that Jason is going to be Head Auror on this mission. Your father appointed him the Head immediately when Jason showed up at the Ministry saying he wanted to be in on this."

Ginny sat down, "When did all of this happen?"

"This morning."

"Angelina is _not_ going to be happy with this."

~/

"Daddy!" Angelina cried and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I'm so glad you called!" She said, "Its awesome that you're back from South America."

"I'm glad you met me for lunch, Angel." 

"Of course I would, Dad!"

"You're particularly upbeat with everything that's going on."

"I'm just glad you're here." She smiled widely, "I missed you so much Dad! What're you doing here?"

"Uhm… _Angel._" He said her name in a way that made Angelina's smile fall.

"What did you do?" She asked with a sigh, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back in her chair.

"Hi, welcome to China Delight. I'm Millicent, what can I get you to drink?"

Angelina nearly choked in shock when she looked up at Millicent Bulstrode in a Chinese dress, with chopsticks shoved through her bun, "Uhm, White Wine please." She saw her fathers chiding look, "For my father and a Coke for me please."

Millicent walked away and then came back a minute later with the drinks.

"Thank you, Millicent." Angelina said, as Millicent put down her drink.

Millicent looked momentarily surprised before asking, "Would you like to order?"

"Sweet and sour chicken." Jason ordered.

"Pork Lo Mein, please."

"Poor girl. Did you see that scar on her left forearm? That had to hurt."

Angelina stared absently over to where Millicent was standing, "It did. She had the Mark removed. She was one of the few that had been initiated early, that night, five years ago. The ones initiated were sent straight back to Hogwarts, and with Voldemort dead and no marks of killings on their records, they were able to be free. Though went through nine hours of excruciating pain to get that mark removed."

"How do you know?"

"Because Draco and Blaise had to instruct how to have it removed. With their fathers being the left and right of Voldemort, they knew what to do. Gin and I went with them that day." A dark look passed over Angelina's face.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Millicent delivered their food and promptly left, a flush covering her cheeks.

Angelina pushed the fork into her mouth and chewed the pork from the fork.

"She looks like a lovely young woman. Do you suppose she's single?"

Angelina choked on the pork that she had started to swallow, "DAD!" She cried.

"Not for me! I wouldn't do that to your mother! Merely for a young friend of mine from America that's also an Auror helping with the Death Eater capture."

She knitted her brows, catching his 'also' in that sentence. She mentally shrugged and took a gulp of her coke.

"I excepted the position Minister Weasley offered me as the Head Auror for the hunt of the Death Eaters." He sprang, "Mmm. This chicken is delicious. I'll have to order some extra to take back to the hotel." He mumbled sticking another piece of chicken in his mouth.

After he'd finished his first sentence, she lurched forward and spat out her drink on to the carpet, "**YOU** **DID** **WHAT**?!" She shouted.

~/

I wanted to end it on a sorta funny note since my life has been royally sucking lately, which I'm accidentally adding the suckiness to this.

PS: Sorry for the lame title, I was listening to a Linkin Park song… which the actual title of the name is evading me at the minute… and it's a lyric in the song.

_Next chapter_: Angelina's full reaction to her fathers' news - Lucius and Tomas make an appearance* - Ginny and Draco run into each other in Diagon Alley* - Angelina gets pissed at Blaise - Angelina, Ginny, Blaise, and Draco try searching for Tomas and Lucius on their own* - Harry, Hermione, and Ron make a cameo*.

*= Not guaranteed yet.

// _Ashley_ \\


	5. Chapter 4: Being Haunted By A Whisper

Haunting Visions 

**Rating:** R for language, violence, sexuality

**Pairings:** Draco/Ginny, Blaise/Angelina, Harry/Hermione, Ron/Luna, **_mentions_** of Blaise/Kit Lanchester, of Harry/Ginny, and of Harry/Kit

Its been five years since Ginny killed Voldemort. Now she has to deal with repercussions of her sixth year, and a new obstacle for Ginny and Draco, and Angelina and Blaise to get by. One possibly worse then Voldemort. Sequel to _Help Me Cause I'm Breaking Down_

**Chapter 4:** _Being Haunted By A Whisper_

~/

"_CHECK_!" Angelina shouted, throwing her napkin down.

Millicent came over and grabbed the plates.

"I'll take mine to go." Angelina growled, still staring at Jason.

A few moments later, Angelina was paying at the front and shrugging on her duster.

"Thank you for coming to China Delight, please come again."

Angelina handed Millicent a ten galleon tip, then exiting leaving a shocked ex-Slytherin.

"Angelina!" 

She heard her father calling her, but the kept walking, holding the leather duster tightly against her chest.

"Angelina! ANGELINA ISABELLA MICHAELS STOP RIGHT NOW!"

Angelina stopped abruptly and turned around. She stomped towards her father, "You are going to go back to Minister Weasley and tell him you reconsidered."

"No. You can't tell me what to do Angelina, I'm your father…"

"Dad! Gin lost her brother and went through pure hell. I swear to the Gods and Merlin that I'll have you off that team. I won't lose my father to those animals."

"It doesn't concern you."

"You're wrong. I'm your daughter dammit! The least you could do is talk this over with me."

"Why? This choice of mine does _not_ concern you Angelina."

"Five. James is only five, dad! He barely has any memories of you as is! You're going to go gallivanting off on another mission and put your life in danger when you have a son at home that hasn't even started blowing anything up yet! You also have another son that's fourteen and gonna be going on first dates soon, and gonna be going back to Sunstone for his fourth year, in a few weeks and you might not be there to see him do that because you'll be just another name on a plaque at the Ministry, another lost soul in a Death Eaters' wand, another limp body on the battlefield, and do you know what Mom, Christina, Landon, James, and I will be? Another fatherless family that lost him to a Death Eater." Angelina finished her tirade, eyes brimming with tears. She exhaled sharply and turned around, disappearing in the mass of people on the crowded street.

~/

Across the street, a man dressed in a hooded robe that was torn and dirty, watched the interaction between the father and daughter with interest. Smiling evilly, he walked backward a few steps before turning completely and walking into the alley behind him, merely disappearing into thin air.

~/

Angelina popped her gum's bubble and held up a black midriff-revealing tank top that read 'got vodka?'. There were similar subbing 'vodka' with 'beer', 'martini', 'gin', 'daniels', 'whiskey', and 'rum'. An idea formed in her head and she smiled, making a mental note to call this store ordering ten of each shirts.

She moved over to another rack and grabbed a pair of slashed and paint splattered dark blue jeans. She wrapped them over her arm and moved to the jackets.

She was grabbing for a red leather one when the beat to Evanescence's 'Bring Me To Life' reached her ears. She reached into her purse and looked at the screen, 'Gin-n-tonic' was spelt out on the screen. Flipping it open with ease by way of her thumb, she answered, "Sup?"

"How'd you take it?"  
  
Angelina figured Ginny would already know with her father the Minister, "I spat my drink all over the restaurant floor." She glared at the rack as Ginny giggled on the other end. She grabbed a square-shouldered leather jacket and hung it over her arm atop the jeans, "It wasn't funny. How would you feel if your father was jumping headlong into danger by means of revenge?" This shut Ginny up.

"Exactly the same way you feel."

"Thank you." Angelina said, grabbing up four newsboy hats, on in dark red, one in black, one in black with rhinestones on it, and then a brown one, "Hey, what do you want for your birthday? It's in June right?"

"That's ages away."

"_My_ birthday is ages away. It's April fifth. Your b-day is June fifteenth chica, that's just under a month and a half away." Angelina explained, plopping the jeans, jacket, and hat down on the counter.

"Angelina, back to the subject. What did you say to your father?"

Angelina gave the woman the pounds she had asked for, "Hol' up Gin." She put the mouth piece of the phone to her shoulder, "Hi, I also need ten of your 'got?' tanks. Ten of each kinda you have with reference to alcoholic drinks."

"Where would you liked them delivered?"

Angelina handed her a flame colored card that advertised her club/bar, "I'll send you sizes tomorrow afternoon by fax."

"Ok. Have a nice day Miss Michaels."

"Angelina, are you at Jamboree again? You're bloody addicted to that store. I figured you to be home."

"Nah. Blaise is in a meeting, I don't like being home alone. And hey! It's better than a drug addiction… or a Draco Malfoy addiction." Angelina said, teasingly. She noticed Ginny grew quiet instantly, "Oh Gods, you did _not_ break up _again_ did you?"

"Yeah. This time for good." Ginny said sadly.

"I give it… a week. No! Four and a half days." Angelina mused.

"HEY! Why does…"

Angelina smiled and turned to leave the store. Looking out the large window at the front of the door, she stopped short, her foot hovering above the ground as she made to walk down the step the separated the clothes and cashier from technically being on the same level. 

Outside the window was Blaise. He was talking to a blonde, a smile on his face. He reached his left hand up and tucked some of her blonde hair behind her ear. His hand lingering, caressing her cheek, his thumb lightly stroking her pronounced cheekbone. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek, his hand slipping down to rest on the crook of her neck and shoulder. Angelina noticed how the woman turned her head, the corner of Blaise's mouth touching the corner of her mouth.

"Gin…" Her voice slowly said, curiosity, sadness, anger, betrayal, pain, and the pooling tears of her eyes were the emotions that leaked through her throat into that word, "I've gotta go. I'll call you later and you can tell me what happened."

Angelina waited till Blaise dispersed and saw the woman smile. She walked away and Angelina exited the store, feeling more betrayed than ever.

"Old wounds reopened." She mumbled to herself.

~/

"Angie? I'm home." Blaise called.

Angelina stirred the softening spaghetti in the pot before going over and started to chop up garlic, "How was your meeting? Did you get Madame Malkin to agree to sell your mothers' line?"

"She'll sign. Eventually, she'll sign." He said, "I'm extremely confident that my presentation of how much more money it'll bring her, won her over."

"You say confident, I say pompous." She muttered, she slammed the knife down suddenly, "You know, I never realized how pompous you are!"

"What's wrong with you?" He asked incredulously at her outburst.

She half sighed, half growled, turning back, she gathering up the garlic and put it into her homemade sauce then went to work on chopping up green onions, "Nothing."

They were silent until Angelina started mixing the sauce and spaghetti together. Arms snaked around her waist and lips pressed against the curve of her neck. Blaise's hand started slowly up her stomach, bringing her tank top with it.

"How's Kit?" She asked, her voice was so bitter it was like she'd just ate a bag of lemons.

His hand stopped immediately and his lips broke away from her neck, "How would I know?"

"Cut the bullshit Blaise. I saw you outside Jamboree today. With Kit. You're cheating on me… again! Gods! Apparently she gives you something that I don't since this is the second fucking time you've cheated on me with her."

Blaise stood there in silence, not knowing what to say.

Angelina dumped the pot of spaghetti and her sauce down on the table, "Call your bitch, I'm out of here." She grabbed her duster and purse, then left, slamming the door behind her.

~/

"T'is the season, to break up. Fa la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la." Angelina singed at Ginny's door.

"Oh, honey." Ginny said with a small laugh, hugging Angelina as she walked her into the apartment.

"Two words: Kit Lanchester."

"Two words: Vapid Whore." Ginny answered back.

"I'm heading over to the club. We open up in an hour. Wanna chill tonight?"

Ginny contemplated the offer, "Sure. I don't have anything else to do."

"Go get clothes, we'll change at the club. Lemme just say, I'm glad I decided to leave clothes at the club, especially because of my post-haste exit."

Ginny nodded and walked into her room. Grabbing a skirt, top, and boots, as well as her make-up bag from the bathroom, she walked out to Angelina, who had her wand in hand.

"Ready?" Angelina asked, hiking her large purse further up her shoulder.

Ginny nodded and grabbed on to Angelina's hand, who immediately Apparated them to _Phoenix Tears_.

~/

"I thought no one could Apparate here."

"Only I can, and that's the only type of magic allowed in here, besides special effects, those are special, I had to sign like… a dozen stupid contracts for them." Angelina told Ginny as they climbed the stairs up to Angelina's office that looked over the dance floor. Putting the key into the lock, she twisted it around to open the door.

"Are Alex or Cassie working tonight?"

"Alex might be… not sure." Angelina answered, turning on the light to the office.

"You redecorated?" Ginny asked, Angelina's office had been black and orange last time she was in it, now is was dark red and white.

"Just changed the colors." Angelina walked over to her desk and plopped the keys down on the hard wood.

"You ok?" Ginny asked.

"Uhm…" She clicked the mouse button, her brow returned to normal from its previous, confused crease, "Yeah. I could've swore I put the password protector on this… must've had a power surge or something."

Ginny shrugged and put her purse down on the squishy leather chair behind her and then shrugged out of her jacket, "What time do you have? I left my watch at home."

"Seven forty five. We're opening in fifteen minutes!" Angelina gasped, "Oh, my Gods! I didn't realize what time it was."

"Chill. You can be five minutes late to your club."

"No! At exactly eight o'clock when we open, the magic wards go up. No magic is allowed. I still have to magic my hair, and make up."

"So do I!" Ginny said, grabbing her purse.

Fourteen minutes later, Angelina exited out of the bathroom behind her desk, and Ginny came out of the bedroom Angelina had built if she needed to sleep after staying at the office till five in the morning.

Ginny wore low cut black leather pants, and a slinky black top, that was more like a large scarf wrapped around her neck, covering her breasts only, and then curving around her sides, and then coming back to tie itself to her body above her navel. She wore black leather, square toed boots, sheer lip gloss, black eye liner, a nude eye shadow, and her golden red waves were now in a ponytail, falling flat down like a board, to the scarf-like material on her back.

Angelina came out in a sheer top, with a black bar over her breasts saying 'censored' in bold white letters. That wasn't all to her top though, over the sheer material that completely blended with her skin color, were tattoos. A red dragon splayed across her back, her own personal touch below it said 'Rest In Peace Charlie Weasley', a vine wrapped from her elbow to her wrist, ending in a full bloomed black rose, a cross rested on the material of her upper left arm above the vine, with 'freak' written down the middle of the cross, on her right arm, a black heart had icicles protruding from it on the inside of her forearm, a black and dark red snake coiled around her upper arm in a band, a charm bracelet tattoo spelt out 'gothic bitch', and just to the sides of her belly button, two daggers formed a 'v', the tips crossing, blood staining it, and dripping from it. She wore tight leather shorts that barely covered her ass, red fish net stockings, and knee high leather boots. Wearing red lipstick with a bit of black lip gloss over it, darkening it to a blood color, and black eye shadow and liner for make up, her hair in it's usual rave braids during working hours, she swept them up into a ponytail. She then put her new black and rhinestone-decorated newsboy on.

"Hey, is that tattoo part of the top?" Ginny asked, her fingers trailing over the barcode tattoo below the hairline on Angelina's neck.

"The barcode? No. I got that when I was drunk, about three, four months ago?" She didn't seem quite sure, she shrugged and turned around.

"She after you took the chin piercing out, but before you got your eyebrow pierced?"

"No, wait… your confusing me! I got this the same night I got my eye brow done, but had taken my chin piercing out or whatever."

Ginny chuckled and looked down below the dragon. Her face sobered and her fingers trailed the name, "Charlie." She whispered her late brothers' name.

Angelina smiled sadly and grabbed Ginny's hand, "C'mon chica, let's go down and mix some drinks for people lookin to piss all night long and get drunk… and not in that order."

Ginny grinned and followed her friend down the stairs into the club. At least two dozen people were already in the club, getting ready for the music to start blaring. Ginny's eyes landed on the bar and immediately noticed her friend from Hogwarts, Alex Evans. She jogged over and round the bar, pulling Alex in for a hug.

"Alex!" She cried, "It's so great to see you! It's been months!"

Alex smiled, "It's great to see you too Gin."

The club started to fill with more people as Nelly's 'Hot In Herre' started playing.

"Friday Freakers." Angelina dubbed the night, "It's gonna be crazy, but tomorrow night's worse, Saturday Stupor. So Gin, just be careful."

~/

"Give me a dry Martini sweetheart!" A patron asked as Angelina was about to leave the bar, "A very dry one!"

"So you just want straight gin?" She asked with a smile, "I don't give straight Gin. Had a patron with a bad experience. Threw up all over the pyro effects."

He frowned, "Ok, then give me a beer! Any kind."

Angelina turned to Alex, "Babe, give him a light beer, then nothin else. Four-drink limit."

Angelina turned and saw Ginny standing in front of her, looking confused, "Who's that guy?"

"Gin, there're at least a hundred guys in here. Be more specific."

"The guy in the uniform by the cage."

"Oh! That's Chad. The new cape operator." Angelina said vacantly as she grabbed two beers for Ginny and herself.

"He's been watching you and I all night long."

"He's got a crush on you." Angelina answered with a shrug, turning to leave again when a drunk guy grabbed her wrist.

"Dude!" Ok, not so much drunk, maybe a stoner, "That's sooooo cool! How does your thumb do that?"

"It's called double-jointed!" She watched the stoner try the get his thumb to bend like hers, but couldn't.

Ginny chuckled and walked away with Angelina.

"I get this feeling like I'm gonna have a dream when I'm awake but nothing happens when I sleep. It's so weird." Ginny suddenly told Angelina when they made it to the entrance to the stairs that led up to her office.

"Ya'know, I knew this group of witches in Cali that used incantations instead of spells and a wand, to heal… and create things. It couldn't hurt to try a spell later."

Ginny shrugged carelessly, "It's just that the dreams could help right now." She took a sip of her beer.

Angelina opened the door and walked in, stopping immediately when she looked up at the wall behind her desk.

Ginny stopped too, her eyes widening, mouth falling open, beer bottle dropping from her hand and crashing into a fizzy and shard pile.

"It's blood." Angelina said, her eyes filling with fear.

"**Die, bitches, die.**" Ginny read off the wall.

The room filled with light that grew so bright, Ginny and Angelina had to cover their eyes or risk being blind.

Their eyelids grew darker, signaling that in front of their closed eyes, the light was gone.

"Oh Gods." Ginny whispered in shock.

The Dark Mark now stood over the writing on the wall, the blood dripped towards the floor, still wet.

~/

OK, now, **A:** Sorry for the lame humor. I'm trying to make this a little funny, but I don't think it's working. **B: **I know I've broken Gin and Draco AND Angie and Blaise up and I'm sorry but it won't be for long. I'm just hinting at what's been goin on these last five years that I skipped over.

Also, on the breakin up thing… The day after I finished HMCIBD (on FFN)… my _"boyfriend"_ told me he was moving to California on the 23rd, and I thought he meant in January… nope. He meant two days before Christmas. Then I'm having family issues mainly with me wanting to hit my dad… anyways, yeah. So my life's been a tad dramatic these last few months, and painful, so I ended up putting my anger and hurt-ness… is that a word?… into the fic and it's been sucky so far, but HMCIBD started out sucky! This'll get better, scouts honor… then again I was never a scout, my mom was! And my sister! And I buy a bunch of those mint cookies from Girl Scouts! Ugh, I tend to ramble, ignore me.

Thanks to every single person who has reviewed and stuck with my sucky-ness. I love you all.

I've also been toying with the idea of a pregnancy… but I'm not sure. I have absolutely no clue as to where this is going, lol.

_// Ashley \\_


	6. Chapter 5: Livin On Shattered Faith

Haunting Visions 

**Rating:** R for language, violence, sexuality

**Pairings:** Draco/Ginny, Blaise/Angelina, Harry/Hermione, Ron/Luna, **_mentions_** of Blaise/Kit Lanchester, of Harry/Ginny, and of Harry/Kit

Its been five years since Ginny killed Voldemort. Now she has to deal with repercussions of her sixth year, and a new obstacle for Ginny and Draco, and Angelina and Blaise to get by. One possibly worse then Voldemort. Sequel to _Help Me Cause I'm Breaking Down_

**Chapter 5:** _Livin On Shattered Faith_

~/

"They can't be far! No one can Apparate out of here!" Angelina said, jumping over the dropped beer, and heading towards the stairs.

"They're gone." Ginny stated gravely, "They had enough power to get past the no-magic thingie… they're long gone."

"No. I have a different clause, if anyone Apparates in or out, censors go off and the club shuts down till the Ministry can get here to use that Memory Dust thing to erase Muggles' memories."

"God, how many clauses do you have?" Ginny asked as she followed Angelina down the stairs.

"Fifty-three." She answered with a shrug, "What can I say. Five years ago, I became way more cautious."

Ginny stopped as a flash of her hard face came over her eyes, before she swiftly threw the sword, smiling at the sickening thud and slice as it entered Voldemort's skull and went clear through into the door, pinning his limp body against it. She felt bile raise in her throat, and instinctively put her hand over her mouth.

Angelina weaved around people in the crowd trying to make it to the bar.

"Hey Boss-lady." Alex smiled, "Sup?"

"Shut the place down." Angelina commanded.

"Why? We're makin' lotsa dough!" She smiled as she put a twenty into the full cash register.

"Two words: Dark Mark." Angelina whispered.

Alex paled, running around to get the other bar-keeps to cut off the drinks.

Angelina turned and saw Ginny looking sick on the stairs. A wave of fear and sympathy passed through her quickly before she ran over to Bulletproof, the DJ, one of the hottest in the Muggle world. She pressed a button on his turntable and the music stopped.

"Sorry everyone, but we have to close early tonight. We've had a problem with something in the electrical system, and we need to have it checked for your safety." No one moved at Angelina's insistence, "Ok, lets try this, get the hell outta here now or tomorrow night isn't Free Drink Night." Every started to run out of the club, and Angelina muttered, "Drunk fools."

~/

After everyone was gone, she ran out to Mikey and Robby the two teddy-bear like, but Arnold-built, bouncers and demanded, "I want a list of everyone that came in tonight."

"No problem." They answered, alarmed at their boss' attitude.

She turned around and ran back into her club, taking a few steps forward, she looked around. Ministry officials were everywhere. Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, both of whom had recently passed their Auror tests, Minister Weasley, several Aurors, her father, all questioning about what had happened.

Jason was interviewing Chad, Harry and Ron were interviewing Ginny with a hovering and concerned Minister Weasley, acting as a father though, not a Minister of Magic, the rest searched for clues, or interviewed bar-keeps.

Angelina took a deep breath and ran a shaky hand through her hair, letting the twists out.

"Ok. I think that's it." Jason came up to his daughter, followed by Chad.

"Bastards." Angelina growled, "I'm gonna kick their asses."

"Angelina, you are not to get involved dammit." 

"Dad, shut the hell up! I'm part of the reason they busted outta Azkaban! They want revenge for Gin killing Voldemort. They're gonna come after me too! And Tomas, son ova bitch, he'll be lucky if I don't kill him. I can smell his stench all over my office. He's pissed at me because I fell in love with Blaise when he was betrothed to that shallow disgusting whore Kit Lanchester." She ranted, spitting the name out like poison as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What happened?"

"I'm not tell you because you'll tell Mom and then she'll give me a big fat 'I-told-yah-so' and I don't want to give her that satisfaction." She stated, rubbing her hands up her arms as a chill passed over her.

"Angie, its seventy seven degrees in here, why're you cold?"

"Something bad is about to happen."

He looked at Ginny, knowing about her gift, "What? Do you also have premonitions?"

"More like intuition. And they're dreams, dad, not premonitions." She said, then cast a warning glance over at Chad who was talking to a passing Ministry official.

Chad, sensing Angelina's discomfort, turned around and offered, "Angelina, why don't you and I go clean up your office. I'm sure the Auror's messed it up."

"That's ok. I rather do it alone. I don't like strangers in my office." Her hands rubbed her neck as she sighed and walked towards the stairs.

"I'm gonna head home." Ginny sighed, "You don't mind do you?"

Angelina shook her head, "No! It's ok. I'll stop by tomorrow to see how you are."

"Where will you stay tonight?"

"Here. I have a protection spell on my room." Angelina answered with a shrug, "Seriously, its ok Gin. I'll see you later." Angelina hugged her before heading up the stairs.

Sighing, she looked down from the windows to see the Auror's leaving into the alley behind the club to Apparate to the Ministry. She took off her newsboy, and threw it harshly onto a chair. As she walked toward her bedroom, she pulled her top off. She sat down on the red bed and pulled her boots off. 

As she walked towards her closet, she managed to pull off her shorts and stockings. Changing into black jog pants, and a white tank top that was a size too small, she then went back into her bedroom.

With a groan, she suppressed the urge to jump onto the bed and go to sleep, and went into her office.

She went into the cabinet to the left of her desk, and looked through the supplies, searching for paint and a brush. She found the pint of white paint, and small brush and turned back to put them on her desk. Opening the paint, she dipped the brushed into the white liquid, and let it sit for a moment, before reaching into her bottom desk drawer and pulling out a digital Muggle camera. Snapping a few pictures of the Dark Mark and writing, from different angles and zooms, she put the camera away and picked the brush back up.

The brush had just touched the wall when a voice came from behind her.

"Want some help?"

"No." Answered Angelina, her hand violently stroking the small brush over the wall, covering half of 'BITCHES'.

"I was trying to help her. She was in trouble."

"Was she in trouble two years ago?" She asked, pursing her lips when he never answered, "That's what I thought."

"Were you in here when this happened?"  
  


"If I were, would I still be alive?"

"You're a survivor. One of the millions of reasons I love you."

"Only millions?" She teased, "I should be insulted that it's below billions, but, you don't know _all_ my secrets."

Blaise came up behind her and kissed her neck, "I'm sorry. What happened a few years ago was a huge mistake. But you walked in before I could…" He searched for the right words.

"Jump into the rabbit hole?" She asked, feigning an innocent look.

He sighed and looked down, "I thought you had forgiven me."

"I had. But then I saw you outside Jamboree and I just… felt like a box opened and all the feelings and memories I had of walking in on you and Kit… in our apartment about to… it just hurt worse than it did two years ago, Blaise." She sighed and went back to dragging the brush along the wall.

"My father did this to you. He's making it personal."  
  


"You just now realized this babe? God, I knew that after the hearing." She smirked but then it faded.

~/

_"Tomas Andrew Zabini, I hereby sentence you to life in Azkaban for abusing your son, Death Eater activity, kidnapping, having the Dark Mark branded on your forearm, practicing Dark Magicks, and over a dozen counts of linked Death Eater involved Murders." The judge waved his wand and shackles appeared around Tomas's hands and ankles._

_Angelina grasped Blaise's hand harder. She, Blaise, Ginny, and Draco were sitting in the front of the Muggle-style courtroom in the trial of Blaise's father, at the witness and family box. The verdict had just been read to the courtroom, and a buzz erupted. Cameras went off, trying to be the first ones to print the story with a picture accompanied, and the gatherer's, consisting of Angelina, Blaise, Ginny, Draco, Narcissa, Isabella, Jessica (Blaise's mother) and about a dozen other Death Eater families._

_"This is your fault!" Tomas started towards Angelina, "I wouldn't've done what I had if it weren't for your sway over my son, you whore! I'll kill you! I'll kill you! Before I die I swear to my Dark Lord that I'll kill you!"_

_Blaise and Draco glared at the older man and stood in front of Angelina, Ginny grasped her hand and reassuringly squeezed it._

_Azkaban guards grabbed Tomas and escorted him roughly out of the court._

_Angelina sat down and sighed, trying to keep her tears at bay._

_"Everyone out!" The judge ordered, watching Jason, Bill, Fred, George, and other Auror's and Order members shuffle the reporters and photographers out of the room too._

_Blaise and Draco stood still in front of the females, preventing anyone for snapping a picture or try to ask them questions._

_Jessica, whom sat directly behind Angelina, squeezed Angelina's shoulder, "Everything'll be alright dear."_

_Angelina nodded and patted her boyfriend's mothers' hand, "I know, Missus Zabini. Thank you."_

_She nodded and sat back. Sighing, she grabbed her purse, and her daughter's hand and left the courtroom._

_Blaise sat down in the nearly empty courtroom, next to Angelina._

_"I'll see you later dear." Narcissa kissed her only sons cheek and left too, following her friend and god-child._

_Ginny grabbed Draco's hand and walked to the other side of the room. Once there, he pulled her into a tight hug and whispered 'I love you' into her ear._

_Back over with Blaise and Angelina, he was trying to make eye contact._

When he wasn't able to, he cupped her cheeks and gently forced her face to look at him, "He'll never touch you as long as I'm around." He told her gently, then kissed her forehead and pulled her against him.

~/

"I broke my promise." Blaise said with a frown.

"He hasn't physically touched me…" She paused and finished covering the wall in paint, "Yet."

~/

I'm extremely sorry it's so short, but Writers Block is a bitch. 

I love you all. Thanks.

Ash


	7. Chapter 6: Lingering Softness

Haunting Visions 

**Rating:** R for language, violence, sexuality

**Pairings:** Draco/Ginny, Blaise/Angelina, Harry/Hermione, Ron/Luna, **_mentions_** of Blaise/Kit Lanchester, of Harry/Ginny, and of Harry/Kit

Its been five years since Ginny killed Voldemort. Now she has to deal with repercussions of her sixth year, and a new obstacle for Ginny and Draco, and Angelina and Blaise to get by. One possibly worse then Voldemort. Sequel to _Help Me Cause I'm Breaking Down_

**Chapter 6:** _Lingering Softness_

~/

 "So what happened after I left yesterday?" Ginny asked Angelina. They were walking arm and arm through Diagon Alley the day after the strike against them.

"Nothing really… Blaise showed up. We talked for a bit."

"Really? That's great. Small steps."

"Then we had sex." Angelina said, "Oh, I love that top." Pointing through a store window.

"Excuse me?"

"Déjà vu." Angelina said, then shook her head, "I guess I just realized Blaise was thinking with his _ehem_ not his brain." She censored herself as kids ran by to get to the Quidditch shop.

Angelina and Ginny walked into Knockturn Alley, albeit hesitantly. Even though after 96% of the Death Eaters were either dead or in Azkaban, with the exception of the break out, Knockturn Alley had cleaned up a little.

"Are you sure you want to buy this?" Angelina asked Ginny as they walked by a witch holding severed toes.

"I need it." Ginny said firmly.

"It might not do anything."

Ginny was about to answer when a voice fell on to their ears from a shadowed store door.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't two nosy little Gryffindor's poking their pointy noses where they ought not be poked."

"Shouldn't you be trying to steal some girls' boyfriend, or have you gone lower and are now trying to steal husbands? Fiancée's? New fathers?" Angelina asked, her temper rising fast.

"Aww, poor wittle Angie jeawous?"

"Of what? A no good whore like you Lanchester?" Angelina asked with a disgusted chuckle, "Puh-lease."

"Don't get haughty with me, bitch." Kit grabbed Angelina's arm as she turned to leave.

"Don't touch me, bitch." Angelina told her, ripping her arm out of the older girls' grasp, "I knew something weird was up in sixth year. When you told me you didn't love him, that the whole betrothed thing didn't matter to you."

"You're right. It did matter. I love Blaise."

"And he loves me, and I love him, and you won't break us up."

"I should've let your family rot in that cage, or killed them myself, while you fought the Death Eaters."

Angelina made to strangle her but she was down on the floor before she could even move. She looked at Ginny with an approving smile.

"If you had left our families down there, or killed them, you would've wished that you had killed yourself too because I would've killed you painfully, and slowly." Ginny growled at her.

"You wouldn't've had the stones Weasley."

"I did to kill Voldemort." She told her in a whisper.

Kit's eyes widened before she stood and ran off.

"You think that was smart?" Ginny asked.

"Hell no. But the hit you gave her, brilliant!" Angelina gushed.

"Ya'know what, I need to get out of here. Let's go." They walked back out the way they had entered a few minutes before.

Once Ginny and Angelina were safely out of Knockturn Alley, they both heaved a sigh of relief.

"Well, at least I don't have to talk you outta buying that amulet now." Angelina said as they entered Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor to get a cold snack on such a balmy spring day.

"It could be the only chance to getting the gift back." She coded herself by saying 'The Gift' instead of 'prophetic dreams'.

"Ok, you sound all worshippy sorta when you refer to it as 'the gift.' You might as well be calling it 'The Sacred Thing'." 

"Oh, yeah! Like that sounds any less inconspicuous." Ginny answered sarcastically.

The waitress appeared from below the counter, "What can I get you two, today?"

"Large mint chocolate chip, extra chips, extra cherries, and rainbow sprinkles. No whip cream or walnuts today Janine."

Janine Abbott, Hannah's little sister, said, "Ok Miss Michaels, and for you Miss Weasley?"

"Large vanilla chocolate swirl, walnuts, cherries, chocolate chips, gummi bears, cookie dough, whip cream, annnnnd… oh, rainbow sprinkles!" 

"Hey! Butt-head! Earth to Gin-Gin!" Angelina waved her hand in front of Ginny's face.

"What?"

"You zoned. Grab your ice cream, it's time to let these kids get theirs."

Ginny grabbed the large cup and smiled to Janine. She then walked over with Angelina and sat at a booth against the window.

"Are you doing okay?"  
  
Ginny looked up, "Yeah. I'm fine. Just a bit preoccupied."

"With what, sweetie?" Angelina asked, eating a spoonful of ice cream, a worried expression on her face.

"The dreams, life…"

"Draco?" Angelina intercepted innocently.

"Bite me." Ginny grumbled.

"Okay!" Angelina said, "No need to be bitchy with me. Geesh!" She violently stabbed her spoon into the cup, a grumpy expression replacing the innocent one from moments before.

Ginny's face softened, "I'm sorry."

Angelina made a small sniffle, "I know. But we need to stick together right now. I don't understand why you broke up with him. Draco has come quite a long way since out sixth year at Hogwarts. I especially remember how nervous you were on the train right home from Hogwarts seventh year. You were particularly scared that he wouldn't be there to greet you, or that he would and would be there to break things off." She chuckled at the memory of Ginny, in her nervous state, putting on her Muggle clothing backwards _and_ inside out.

"And I remember a certain brunette freaking out for similar reasons!" Ginny answered defensively.

Angelina lowered her head and ate more ice cream.

"If you lower your head any farther, you'll be snorting cherry juice and chocolate chips." Ginny teased, smiling when her friends' head snapped up.

"Brat!" Angelina said. She shook her head and promptly stood, "I think I'll finish this while I walk to the new animal store near Gringotts."

"Angie! Angie wait!" Ginny called, gathering her purse and ice cream. She ran from the ice cream parlor and into the busy and completely crowded street.

"Angie! Arg!" She made a frustrated noise, "Where did she go?"

"Not far." Angelina told Ginny from behind her. Angelina walked up to Ginny's right and smiled, "You have my money purse seeing as I didn't bother to bring my own purse. Apparently I couldn't go very far." She paused and sighed, "Plus, I can never stay mad long… well, with you at least."

Ginny smiled and hugged Angelina quickly, "You love me!"

"I'm also annoyed by you." Angelina added, then smiled.

"To the animal shop?" Ginny asked, dismissing her comment.

"No. Actually, I think I'd rather have a Muggle pet. You remember Snuffles?" Angelina asked with a grimace and shudder.

Snuffles had been hers and Blaise's first pet… in their first apartment, which was Muggle and charred, seeing as "Snuffles" had the unknown ability to breathe fire. Thankfully, Muggle police ruled it an accidental kitchen fire.

Ginny nodded in agreement, "One problem."

"No Muggle money." They stated in unison.

"Oh well. I'll buy one later." Angelina said with a shrug.

"Buy one what exactly? Puppy, kitten, bird, hamster?"

Angelina had stopped, "Blaise!" She smiled.

"Angie!" The man smiled back. His companion however, didn't.

"Ginny." He greeted slowly.

Ginny was frozen, "Draco!" She quickly asked, "What are you doing here?"

"It's Diagon Alley, Ginny, what do you think?" He asked, some of his old self coming to the surface.

"Well, Angie and I'll just be getting out of your way." She tried pulling Angie with her but was met with resistance.

"Actually, Gin, Blaise and I need to get something for the loft. We'll meet up with you two later." Before the two ex-es could object, Angelina was pulling Blaise away with her toward a jewelry shop.

"Liar!" Ginny shouted after them.

"Shall we go after them Weasley?" Draco asked.

"Draco, please, don't go back to that. I still love you, I don't know why I broke up with you. I was scared, upset, worried." She trailed off.

"I'm a big boy Gin. I can protect myself from my insane psychotic father."

"I know." She sighed and looked away embarrassed, "I'm worried that if something happens, like in my sixth year, and I have to… get "rid" of the evil, being your father, that you'll hate me, and really leave me… for good." Tears prickled behind her eyes.

"You won't, Gin. I swear to you." He hugged her.

She inhaled his cologne, "I love you."  
  


"I love you too." Draco responded, kissing her temple.

"Haha!" Angelina said, clapping her hands, "I knew this would work! And you had your doubts!" She sent a few tsk-ing noises at Blaise and smiled.

"You two set this up?" Ginny asked in disbelief.

"Yep!" They stated in unison.

"Evil! You lured me here on pretexts of a girls only day! No men!" Ginny pouted.

Angelina wrapped an arm around Ginny's shoulders and said, "You'll get over it babe."

~/

Two days later, Ginny sat on the windowsill facing the whole of London. It was night and the moons and stars were high in the sky, casting a glow into hers and Draco's bedroom.

"Babe?" A groggy Draco asked from the king-sized bed, "You okay?" He asked, rolling over to the edge to read the red numbers of the clock, "It's two am."

"Just thinking." She informed him. She heard a shuffle of movement, then a closing of a drawer. Then, Draco got to his knees next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, and rested his head against her shoulder.

"About?"

"What's ahead."

"London." He kidded.

She smiled, "Funny smart-ass! I meant for us."

Draco's hand, in front of her, resting on her belly, opened, and he said, "I know one of two possible things." He used both hands to open the box in his hands.

"Draco…" She breathed.

"Will you marry me?"

~/

I'm back! :) I've been writing this, and it seemed longer on paper, the last few days, and now here it is! He popped the question. Well, mesa gots ta go. I'll write more soon.

Love ya all.

Review, please and thank you ^__^


	8. Chapter 7: Demons Sitting At My Side

The Trouble With Love Is 

~/

**Disclaimer: **I own Angelina Michaels, and anyone else whom you do not recognize from the Harry Potter movies and or books

~/

**Chapter 7:**_ Demons Sitting At My Side_

~/

Ginny's mouth hung open in shock. Grabbing the box, which held the engagement ring. It had a platinum band, a 1.50 carat oval shaped diamond in the center and two 0.75 carat diamonds on the side in the shape of trillion. Her hands were shaky, so much so that she nearly dropped the box.

"The jeweler said that the total weight is three carats."

She tried saying something, her mouth moved, but no sound came from it.

"I love you Gin. So much. Please, make me the luckiest and happiest man on Earth and become my wife."

"Draco!" Ginny was in absolute shock, "Oh Gods! You think we're gonna die!"

"What?" His face fell.

"That's why you're proposing! Oh Gods, you're proposing!" She shouted.

"Yeah!" He said with a small chuckle, "And waiting for an answer."

Moments passed before the fluttery nervous feeling in her stomach was replaced by a happy, excited one.

"Gin…" He was getting worried now that she'd reject him.

"Yes!" She said softly, before stating louder, "Yes! YES, YES!"

Draco smiled one of the most genuine smiles, reserved for her only, "I love you!" He said, lifting her up in his arms and swinging them around the room. They toppled over on to the bed and started laughing. He grabbed the box from her hand and grabbed her left one, "Virginia Anne Malfoy." He said while slipping the engagement ring on to her left ring finger.

"I like the sound of that." She whispered softly, before kissing her new fiancée.

~/

Ginny and Angelina sat in their favorite Chinese restaurant, China Delight, the next day.

"So, how are you today?" Ginny asked.

"Ok. You remember Chad? From the club. He keeps calling every friggen hour or so to ask if I'm ok. It's so damn annoying." Angelina said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Here're you drinks." Millicent put them down on the table.

"Thanks." The girls said in unison.

"Ready to order?"

"Bourbon chicken. No broccoli, pork fried rice, and chicken wings."

Ginny ordered next, "I'll have the same but with an egg roll."

"Ok." Millicent grabbed the menus from Ginny's left hand.

Angelina was taking a sip of her coke was she noticed the ring on Ginny's finger. Spitting out the coke onto the floor where Millicent had been standing, she blushed at the applause.

"If this keeps up, they're gonna have to give me a spit bucket or something." Angelina joked before grabbing Ginny's hand, "Holy shit! That thing is huge!"

"Three carats all together."

"God, I can't wait to see the actual Wedding ring!" Angelina smiled, "I will be invited right?"

Ginny picked up a noodle and threw it at her head, "Of course, dumbass. Speaking of which, we're doing an announcement tonight to our families, we were hoping Blaise and you would come."

"Of course chica!" Angelina looked aghast, "My bestest friend in the whole wide world gets engaged, and plans on announcing it to her, and her _fiancée's_, family, and she doesn't expect **me**, her un-related sister, to come?"

"I was hoping you'd more than come tonight. I was hoping you'd not only design my whole wedding, but be my Maid of Honor." Ginny was smiling.

"Of course!"

~/

After lunch, Angelina and Ginny were browsing through the CD's in a Muggle Music store.

"Oh! Are you in the J's?" Angelina asked Ginny.

"Yeah, why?"

"Can you browse for Ben Jelen for me?" Angelina asked, "He's got awesome songs, I've been meaning to buy the album."

"Got any ideas for what music you want to play at the wedding?"

"Isn't that up to the coordinator and you and Draco?" Angelina asked.

"Yeah, and seeing as _you're_ the coordinator, it's one third of you choice."

"What?! When you said design whole wedding, you didn't just mean _just_ the dresses did you?" Angelina asked.

"No, I mean the dresses, tuxedos, cake, floral arrangements, seating charts, food layout, music, dance floor, reception, wedding ceremony, everything and anything that goes into a wedding."

Angelina's mouth dropped open wide and she slowly grabbed the Ben Jelen CD from Ginny's hand, "And how long exactly do I have to plan this?"

"Three weeks."

"WHAT?!" Angelina shouted, "You're shitting me right?"

"What is it with people and that expression! I just don't get it." 

"C'mon Gin. Draco and yourself aren't getting married in three weeks are you?"

"I don't know… we want to do it as soon as possible. Before Lucius and Tomas strike."

"They could strike right now Gin. Are you gonna grab Draco and drag him off to a chapel right now to get married?"

"No! Of course not…"

"Gin, I'm just saying, give it at least three months. That way there, you can set up who will run the restaurant while you're gone, and Draco can find someone to take care of his finances…"

"Gone? Gone where?"

"The honeymoon." Angelina answered as if it were the most obvious thing.

"Oh, right, the honeymoon."

"Yeah, that takes at least a month of ahead booking to make sure that there isn't any double bookings."

"How do you know all this already about weddings?"

"My mothers' brother, Uncle Jimmy, has been married thirteen times since I was four. I was a flower girl, and or junior brides maid at each wedding."

"Isn't it the brides' choice to appoint flower girl and junior brides maid? Wouldn't she have picked someone from her family?"

"None of the brides' family supported them marrying my Uncle."

"Why?"

"You obviously haven't met Uncle Jimmy." Angelina answered with a chuckle.

Angelina paid for the CD's and left the store with Ginny.

"What's wrong with you're Uncle?"

"He's a pig." Angelina answered frankly.

"Watch out!" A bicycle bell sounded and Ginny found herself on the ground.

"Son of a…" Ginny saw a few kids around, "Witch." She hated saying that expression.

"Are you okay? I'm sooooo sorry! I lost control." The bike boy and Angelina helped Ginny to her feet.

"I'm fine. Just a few scratches." Ginny answered, looking at the huge gash on her forearm.

"C'mon Gin. Let's get you to the hospital." Angelina said.

"I'll come." The bike boy offered, clearly feeling bad.

"NO!" Angelina answered, "She's fine. You can keep going." Angelina led Ginny away and into a nearby alley, "Are you okay sweetie?"

"Yeah. Just heal me already."  
  
Angelina nodded and pulled out her wand. Muttering the healing spell, quickly, she watched Ginny's arm glow, missing the fact that so did her eyes.

~/

"Gin?" Angelina asked. They had left the music store an hour before and were now walking along a dock.

"I have a bad feeling."

"About?"

"This." Ginny motioned towards the water. She shivered and looked up. The day had clouded over and was now cool and eerie.

"You don't look so good. Maybe we should've Apparated to Saint Mungo's and had you healed properly."

Ginny gasped and fainted.

"Ginny?" Angelina asked alarmed, catching Ginny before she hit her head. Collapsing under the weight of the older girl, she sank to the ground, "Ginny? Gin! Wake up! Please!"

It was a few minutes before Ginny's eyes shot open and she gasped, "Run!" She said urgently, standing and grabbing her purse.

"What?!" Angelina asked surprised, she too stood and grabbed her messenger bag purse.

"They're coming. I had a dream!"

"That's great!" Angelina said, but then grew pale, "Oh gods. C'mon!" She grabbed Ginny's hand and they started running.

They were only a few feet when they both were forced to stop by a pale, white haired man stepping in front of them.

Ginny gasped, and looked behind her. A man with brown hair and pale blue eyes stood there, blocking them.

"Oh gods." Angelina said, panic rising quickly.

"Not quiet."

"What do you want Lucius?"

His hand smacked her across the face, "You don't call me by my first name, filth."

"Don't touch her!" Angelina snapped.

"Take a swim." Tomas Zabini told her, grabbing Angelina quickly and throwing her into the water. He kept his hands on her shoulders and held her under.

"NO!" Ginny screamed.

"Ah, ah, ah." Lucius said, grabbing Ginny by the hair.

Ginny struggled and let out a strangled cry when Angelina stopped splashing. Tomas stood up and performed a drying spell on himself.

"You fool!" Lucius snarled, "How could you use your wand! Auror's will be here any minute! Oof!"  
  


Ginny hand kneed Lucius in the groin, "Never mess with a Weasley." She told him as he backed off.

"We don't have time for this!" Tomas said as he Apparated. Lucius following as the first signs of Auror's forming.

"Angie!" Ginny remembered her friend.

"Ma'am! Are you okay?" An Auror asked.

"Help me!" She shouted, trying to pull Angelina from the water. Her lips were already bluing and her skin pale.

An Auror grabbed Angelina's other arm and they pulled her from the water.

"She's not breathing." The Auror announced.

"What's going on?"

"Mister Michaels!" Ginny shouted in surprise.

"Ginny? Are you alright?"  
  


"Yes…"

"Ginny, what's wrong?"

"We need to get her to Saint Mungo's." The Auror announced, as he stood.

"Did they get away?" Nymphadora Tonks asked.

"Miss Weasley, what're you doing here?" Remus Lupin asked.

"Angie?" Jason saw his daughter's body for the first time.

"Why don't you just heal her?!" Ginny screamed.

"We did." The Auror said grimly.

"It usually take at least five minutes to track a fugitive's wand. He did something to her, while she was under, didn't he?" Ginny asked.

"Unfortunately"

A strangled cry escaped the distraught fathers' mouth.

~/

"Ginny?"  
  
Ginny looked up in the waiting room of Saint Mungo's, "Draco!" She cried, getting up and hugging him.

"Are you okay?" He asked, hugging her tightly.

"I am, Angelina isn't. Tomas nearly drowned her. She isn't waking up." Tears slipped down her face.

"Where's Blaise?" Draco asked as he went paler.

"I left him a message."

"Ginny? Dear, are you alright?" Ginny's mother ran up and attacked her in a hug. Ginny looked over her mothers shoulder and saw her family, Fred, George, Bill, Ron, Luna, Nathan, Alicia (Fred's wife), Katie (George's wife), Fleur, Fred and Alicia's twins Jake and Jenny, George and Katie's twin sons Harper and Joey, and her father. Then her non-blood family, Harry and Hermione, and their five month old daughter Lillian.

"I'm fine mom."

"Auntie otay?" Nathan asked from Ron's arms.

"I'm fine Nate-Nate. It's Auntie Angie I'm worried about." Ginny told him after kissing his cheek.

Blaise burst into the waiting room and immediately spotted the red heads.

"Where is she?" He asked.

Draco pulled Blaise away from the little kids.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Blaise asked immediately.

"Angelina nearly drowned."

"What?" Blaise looked disbelieving. "No. She's an awesome swimmer."

"Tomas held her under the water."

"Is she okay?"

"She isn't waking up."

Ginny watched the interaction between her fiancé and her best friends' boyfriend. She winced when Blaise turned around and shoved his fist in the wall behind him.

"Gin? What that on your hand?" Ron asked, noticing the engagement ring.

"Not now Ron."

"But…"  
  
Luna elbowed her husband in the gut, "Shut up." She told him from the corner of her mouth.

Ginny slowly walked over to Blaise and placed her right hand on his shoulder. His right hand, which he'd repeatedly been slamming into the wall, ceased in movement. She just looked at him, not saying anything. A few tears fell from his eyes and he turned into Ginny and hugged her.

"I can't lose her." He told Ginny.

"We won't." Ginny told him, holding on to Blaise.

"Where is he?" A young woman shouted.

"Christina, calm down." Jason Michaels said to his daughter around the corner from the Weasley's, Potter's, Draco, and Blaise.

"No! It's his fault my sister is in there unconscious." Christina raved, coming into view, Jason, Landon, and James coming into view as well.

Blaise looked up and sniffled, causing Christina to spot him.

"You!" She shouted, running forward.

Ginny stepped off to Blaise's side as Christina ran towards them.

When Christina got there, she started fruitlessly punching Blaise in the chest.

Ginny reached out to restrain the girl, but she simply got shrugged off.

Blaise wrapped his arms around Christina and tried to calm her down.

Jason came forward and grabbed his slowly calming daughter from his daughters' boyfriends arms, "Honey, she's gonna be ok."

"No! She's lying in there dying because of him."

Silence passed over everyone. Five minutes later, through the awkward silence, a door screeched open, and a doctor stepped through.

"Angelina Michaels?"

"Us." Everyone waiting for news stood.

"Well, Miss Michaels's certainly popular." He smiled.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Blaise asked, wanting, like everyone else, to get straight to the point.

"We aren't quite sure. We've performed several healing spells, but she won't wake up."

"She won't…" Blaise stated, "He placed a powerful Dark Arts spell on her. The same thing he placed on me five years ago."

"How can it be lifted?"

"I don't know. The only person who knows that is at large."

Ginny's head snapped up, "Correction. There're five people who know how to. One is at large, four are at Hogwarts."

"Who?" Christina asked.

"Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and Madam Pomfrey." Ginny smiled.

~/

Ok, I know this was Angie centered, but the next chapter will be certainly Draco/Ginny centered. Bye.

PLEASE REVIEW! ^__^


	9. Chapter 8: An Angel's Come To Ask Me Why

Haunting Visions 

**Disclaimer: **I own Angelina Michaels, and anyone else whom you do not recognize from the Harry Potter movies and or books

**Chapter 8:**_ An Angel's Come To Ask Me Why_

Draco walked through the hallways of Saint Mungo's in search of Ginny. She had disappeared shortly after convincing Harry and Blaise to apparate to get Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey, Snape, and McGonagall to remove the curse off of Angelina. He knew that she liked coffee, so he'd stopped first at the cafeteria, but she hadn't been there. Then he'd checked the day care area where the women with children had dropped theirs off, she hadn't been there either. He knew that heights calmed Ginny sometimes so he was headed to the roof.

"Gin," He called out once he made it to the roof. He heard a sniffle and walked towards it. Rounding the large air conditioner box, he found Ginny standing at the edge of the roof, a tear pattern down her face. "Ginny…" He stepped forward cautiously.

"How can one person have so much hate for another," She asked, her crossed arms went tighter against her chest as a cool wind blew across her.

"Lucius and Tomas are sick."

"Not just them," Ginny sniffled again, "I fainted before they attacked us. I had a dream while I was out. It was of Kit Lanchester telling Lucius and Tomas where we were."

Draco ground his teeth together, "And to think, I once considered that bitch my friend."

"I can't loose Angie, Draco. I've lost too many people." A fresh wave of tears rushed down her face. Draco got closer, lent his forehead against the side of her head, and sighed. He opened his eyes and felt fear fall over him.

"Ginny…" Draco looked at her left hand, "Ginny you won't lose her, but you've gotta give that to me." He held his hand out.

She looked at him and sniffled, her face looked questioning. Looking down at her hand, she saw the sword she'd used to kill Percy and Voldemort with. "_He wants it so he can hurt you,_" A voice rushed through Ginny's head. Panic took over and next thing she knew, it was replaced by anger and desire.

A slice, followed by a choked gasp echoed in Ginny's ears. She looked down and saw blood smeared on her hands.

"Ginny…" Draco gasped before falling to the ground, the sword deeply embedded through his stomach.

Ginny shot up with a gasp and looked around in alarm. A suit jacket was draped over her chest, she was sitting in an uncomfortable chair in the lobby of St. Mungo's, and Draco had been trying to wake her up.

"Oh God," She cried, standing and walking around Draco, not touching him, "He was right…"

"Gin, what's wrong," asked Ron, coming up behind her and grasping her shoulders.

She jumped at his touch and let out a shaky breath, calming herself, "Nothing, it was just a nightmare Ron… I promise. Any news on Angie?"

Ron looked solemn, "No change. I'm sorry, Gin."

"Are Blaise and Harry back yet with the Professors?" Ginny asked, turning around to face Ron.

"I'm sorry Gin, but they don't know if they'll be able to make it today."

Ginny looked outraged, "What're you talking about?!"

"They have to figure out who will take care of the school."

"But, but, but…" Ginny stammered, "This is so much more important! Her life is on the line! Couldn't Dumbledore put Flitwick or someone like that in charge?! What about Hagrid? People would be too scared to screw up!"

"Gin, calm down. Yelling, getting worked up, and getting stressed won't help any." Ron said, placing his hands on his shoulders to stop her pacing.

Ginny took a deep breath and looked at her brother, "You're right. I just need to calm down… I need coffee. That's what I need." Ginny said, leaving her brother and fiancée alone and heading towards the cafeteria of Saint Mungo's.

"Professor! We need to get to Saint Mungo's immediately! Leave someone like Hagrid in charge! They'd be to scared to screw up!" Blaise shouted at his former head of house.

"Mister Zabini, please do calm yourself." Snape hissed, "Miss Michaels will be fine for one more day. What happened to her isn't designed to kill her."

"You're right. It's designed to torture her!" Blaise reminded the reformed Death Eater.

"Mister Zabini, Professor Dumbledore will put a teacher in charge by tomorrow afternoon, and we'll Floo to Saint Mungo's."

Blaise slammed his fist down on the Professor's table, "That's not good enough!"

"Potter is trying to convince Dumbledore right now to go earlier to Saint Mungo's, alright. If he succeeds, we will leave immediately. Meanwhile, Madam Pomfrey and myself are working on the potion to help Miss Michaels."

Blaise growled and helplessly collapsed into a chair.

Ginny was on her third cup of coffee by the time Draco sat down in front of her.

"Gin, are you doing ok?" He asked, worry washing over his handsome face.

"Yeah! I'm fine. Never better." She responded, half sarcastically, half cheerfully, a big smile plastered on her face.

"What did you mean by '_he was right_'?"

"I had a nightmare. It meant nothing." Ginny responded, a dismissive wave of her hand following. She looked down into her coffee cup, and took one last sip before placing it down on the table. It immediately refilled itself, automatically adding one cream and two sugars.

"It did too. It absolutely freaked you out, Gin."

"Draco… I don't think we should talk about it. Here, least of all." Ginny said, looking around the cafeteria, which was littered by few people.

"We aren't going to talk about it period, are we?"

"Smart boy." She responded with a smirk, "Look, I'm gonna go check on Angie. I'll see you later." Ginny said, standing and pecking a kiss on Draco's cheek.

Draco followed her with his eyes through the cafeteria, "Great. _Just_ great!"

Ok, ok, ok! I know this is uber-short, but I am having a really tough time on what to do. I am sooo open to ideas. But I'm trying to push through the writers block and I'm working on the next chapter as I post this.

I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed.


	10. Chapter 9: This Place Is Not My Home

Haunting Visions

**

* * *

****Disclaimer:**I own Angelina Michaels, her family, and anyone you do not recognize. Anwen Williams is © to Portkey member _Momentyne_. Her last name however I made up.I own Angelina Michaels, her family, and anyone you do not recognize. Anwen Williams is © to Portkey member . Her last name however I made up. 

**Cautionary Note – I've lowered the rating from R to PG-13. This will go up in the future, due to serious violent acts in future chapters. If you think it should be at R again, let me know and I'll change it back.**

**Previously on Haunting Visions:**

_"Don't touch her!" Angelina snapped. … "Take a swim." Tomas Zabini told her, grabbing Angelina quickly and throwing her into the water. He kept his hands on her shoulders and held her under._

_"He did something to her… underwater, didn't he?"_

_"He's the reason my sister is laying in there dying!"_

_"Will you marry me?" … "Yes!"_

_"Tomas nearly drowned her. She isn't waking up."_

_Ginny slowly walked over to Blaise and placed her right hand on his shoulder. His right hand, which he'd repeatedly been slamming into the wall, ceased in movement. She just looked at him, not saying anything. A few tears fell from his eyes and he turned into Ginny and hugged her. … "I can't lose her." He told Ginny. … "We won't." Ginny told him, holding on to Blaise._

_"He placed a powerful Dark Arts spell on her. The same thing he placed on me five years ago."_

_"Five people know how too. One is at large, four are at Hogwarts. Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and Madam Pomfrey."_

_Panic took over and next thing she knew, it was replaced by anger and desire. A slice, followed by a choked gasp echoed in Ginny's ears. She looked down and saw blood smeared on her hands. … "Ginny…" Draco gasped before falling to the ground, the sword deeply embedded through his stomach._

* * *

**Chapter 9 – This Place Is Not My Home**

Anwen Williams was absolutely, positively, utterly worried. She'd heard the news about Tomas and Lucius's attack on the news while she'd been setting up to open the _Dragon Keeper_, where she was manager. It had said that convicted murderer (It'd been Muggle news), and escapee, Tomas Zabini nearly drowns son's girlfriend. She'd paced around for twenty minutes or so trying to go over the possibilities of maybe they were wrong, after all, Ginny would have called her.

"Who am I fricken kidding? Her best friend nearly dies and her natural first thought would be 'Better call Anwen.'" The raven-haired girl muttered to herself as she shook her head at her obvious stupidity, grabbed her coat and keys, locked up the restaurant, and headed for her car. Once she was in her VW Beetle, she turned it on and headed towards Saint Mungo's.

* * *

"Dear lord woman. This has to be your eighth cup of coffee." Fred said as he pulled the Styrofoam cup from Ginny's hands.

"It is not. Now give it back! It's the only thing keeping me bloody sane in this Gods forsaken hospital." Ginny said as she tried wildly to grab for the coffee cup, "Fredrick Weasley! Give me that back _right now_."

Fred screwed his face up and mimicked Ginny's voice impeccably, "My name is Ginny, and I'm a coffee-holic."

Ginny mimicked his voice, "My name is Fred, and my sister beat the shit out of me when I wouldn't give her back her coffee."

"Virginia Anne Weasley. (**AN**- I used this name in my previous fic. I know her real name, but I'm leaving it with this. Deal with it.) No language! Especially in a public place such as this." Molly came up and chastised her daughter. She turned to her son, who was presently chuckling and pointing at Ginny, "And Fredrick Arthur Weasley. You give that back to your sister right now."

"Mum! I'm a grown boy… man! I'm a grown _man_. You can't order me around any longer." Fred said, sticking his chin out defiantly when he was done talking. He however broke when his mother put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes, "Here you go sis." He said, and thrust the coffee at her.

She smiled triumphantly and resisted the urge to childishly stick her tongue out, and instead opted to take a sip of her coffee. She made a face and said, "Great. Now it's cold! You can buy me a new one."

Fred rummaged through his pockets and came up with a wad of money, "How much are the bloody coffee's?"

Ginny snatched the money from him and went to the change machine, "This'll do." She fed a note (**AN** - I hope note is right, I'm from America and have never been to England though I _really_ want to some day… heh) to it, which was then made into galleons.

Fred came up behind her and snatched the rest of his Muggle money from her, "Your welcome." He said sarcastically.

"Thank you." She said as if she hadn't heard him. She put the galleons into the coffee machine and watched as gloves sprang to life, grabbed a cup, filled it with coffee and added two sugar cubes and two teaspoons of milk.

Fred frowned and kissed his little, and only, sister's temple, "Your welcome." He said sincerely, "Love you."

"Love you too." Ginny said and took a gulp of coffee. She was worried to no end about Angelina, but more worried about herself. Ginny hated herself because that sounded selfish, but she was scared Voldemort would be right.

_Voldemort moved slightly and Ginny spun around before anyone could blink, and pointed the sword at Voldemort's throat._

_"You took a year of my life. Made me hurt people I love and care about. Made me kill chickens. And awoke this damn curse inside of me." She growled, her swords' tip pressing into the defenseless Voldemorts throat, "I saw my brother murdered repeatedly because of you, you sick son of a bitch." She shouted, blood slipping from his throat, "You're the all mighty Voldemort! Why don't you do something?! Going to let a sixteen-year-old girl kill you? Seduce me! Make me put down my sword. You didn't have a problem doing it to me when I was eleven." She stepped forward, her sword pressed deeper into his throat._

_"Gin…" Draco started, stepping forward._

_"Stay out of this Draco." Ginny growled, her eyes piercing into Voldemort's red slits, "I have my sword pressed into your throat, one wrong move, I can cut your head off."_

_"Then do it, Virginia. It'll make you just as worse as me. You'll have a thirst to kill again. You'll kill again, and then your thirst'll be quenched for a small time. But what happens when that thirst, that hunger, comes back?"_

_"If I kill you, it'll be doing the world a favor." She said, watching more of his blood spill down her sword._

_"Ginny, do it!" Harry pressed, Ron nodding his agreement, "You'll be saving the world."_

_Ginny struggled with tears and let out a whoosh of breath as she dropped the sword tip to the ground._

_Voldemort, without his wand, without his Death Eaters, ran towards the back door. His hand reached to open it when Ginny threw the sword, and watched with sick satisfaction as it sliced into his head completely, pinning him to the door as he died._

"Ginny? Virginia!"

Ginny snapped out of her reverie, "What?" She asked in a daze as she turned to look at Luna.

"I've been asking if you're alright for several minutes now." Luna's blue eyes shown in worry.

"Oh, yes. I'm fine Luna. How are you?"

"I've been better. Ron's pestering me about your mysterious new piece of jewelry." Luna informed her, her eyes traveling down to Ginny's left hand, which held the Styrofoam cup.

"I'll tell everyone later Luna. I'm just… preoccupied."

"That's an understatement." Luna mumbled, and then rubbed Ginny's arms in reassurance, "She'll be okay."

Ginny nodded, "I'm going to go get a fresh coffee. I'll see you later." Ginny turned around and left. When she was at the end of the hall, she turned around, "Please don't tell anyone Luna. I promise when we're in a happier environment, I'll tell everyone."

Luna nodded, watching as her sister in law turned the corner and out of her sight. Sighing as she shook her head, Luna turned herself and went in search of her son and husband.

* * *

Ginny abandoned her coffee at a trash eater (a trash bin that eats the trash), and made her way to find the room her best friend was currently laying unconscious in. When she came across the room, her hand froze on the handle. She was afraid to go in and have the image of a strong woman tarnished by seeing a sickly pale woman in her place. Taking a deep, cleansing breath, Ginny pushed the door open, and entered the dim room. Her eyes fell on her friend, laying flat on the bed, unmoving except for her chest, which indicated she was still alive and breathing. Ginny sucked in a breath as she remembered herself and Angelina laughing and having a good time, once upon a time. She slowly walked over, grabbed a chair, dragged it up to Angelina's bedside, and sat down. Her hand curled around Angelina's lifeless cool one, and tears Ginny had held at bay flew to her eyes, spilling onto her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry." Ginny sobbed as she doubled over, her forehead touching her hand that was wrapped around Angelina's.

"You didn't do anything, Ginny. This wasn't your fault."

Ginny's head snapped up and through tear glazed eyes, she found herself staring at Jason Michaels. She sniffled and wiped her eyes, "If I hadn't've made Lucius and Tomas mad by killing Voldemort, Angelina and I wouldn't've been attacked."

Jason nodded, "You're right. You'd be dead. Along with your family, and my family. If you hadn't killed Voldemort when you did, Ginny, he would've killed all of us, and gone after Hogwarts next. You saw it."

"Angelina…"

"Yes, she told me about the dream you had about Hogwarts under attack by Voldemort and his Death Eaters. The traitor was able to get past the guards and spells and get into the school where he took the guards off."

Ginny shook her head, "I don't know if that would've came true. I saw several different versions of mine and Draco's death… none of which came true."

"Because you took your fate into your own hands, and you changed yours and Draco's future, not to mention my daughter's." Jason smoothed out Angelina's hair from her forehead, and bent to kiss her forehead, "I thank you."

"For what?"

"Being a good influence in my Angel's life." Jason walked around the bed and planted a kiss on Ginny's head, then turned to leave the room.

"Mister Michaels…" Ginny said to halt him, when he turned to look at her, she smiled softly, "Thank you." She watched Jason nod, and leave the room. Her eyes drifted back to Angelina and emotion overwhelmed her again. She laid her head back down, "Please Merlin and Gods alike, let her be alright. _Please_ don't let anything bad happen to her while she's in this state."

A gasp tore from Angelina's lips and her hand tightened painfully around Ginny's as her eyes snapped open.

* * *

Oh, my God. I'm sooooo unbelievably sorry! I've just gotten through writers block, and I'm considering this an early Christmas present to you all. I know how this story is going to end, but I'm having trouble finding filler parts, and now I have ideas as to what to use as fill ins.

Again, I'm **_soooooooo_** sorry. But I've had personal issues and stuff going on and then Florida was hit but a handful of hurricanes, two of which I had to evacuate, and then we were without power for a week each hurricane, and then our cable and internet was shut off for a week and a half… and did I mention I'm really sorry?

Every chapter title is from a song. Can anyone recognize any?

Uh… and if anyone's interested in me and what I do and stuff, visit feel free to friend me if you have an account.

**(FFN) Nerwen Faelvirin, Gryfforin, bigreader, XxRakellyxX, Malfoy vs Potter, slygref15, angelsweets, chicksrule, dracoshotty, (Portkey) Anonymous, Sabina, brittanytutt, roxyangel, sexyslyth, bigred20, and anyone else I didn't mention thank you so much for reviewing and sticking with this story, or deciding to read it.**


	11. Chapter 10: Fear

Haunting Visions

------------

**Disclaimer – I own Angelina Michaels, her family, Kit Lanchester, and anyone else you do not recognize. Anwen Williams however is © to Portkey member Momentyne.**

**Previously on Haunting Visions**

_"Don't touch her!" Angelina snapped. … "Take a swim." Tomas Zabini told her, grabbing Angelina quickly and throwing her into the water. He kept his hands on her shoulders and held her under._

_"He did something to her… underwater, didn't he?"_

_"Will you marry me?" … "Yes!"_

_"Tomas nearly drowned her. She isn't waking up."_

_Ginny slowly walked over to Blaise and placed her right hand on his shoulder. His right hand, which he'd repeatedly been slamming into the wall, ceased in movement. She just looked at him, not saying anything. A few tears fell from his eyes and he turned into Ginny and hugged her. … "I can't lose her." He told Ginny. … "We won't." Ginny told him, holding on to Blaise._

_"He placed a powerful Dark Arts spell on her. The same thing he placed on me five years ago."_

_"Please Merlin and Gods alike, let her be alright. _Please_ don't let anything bad happen to her while she's in this state." … A gasp tore from Angelina's lips and her hand tightened painfully around Ginny's as her eyes snapped open._

**Chapter 10 – Fear**

------------

"Ginny? Ginny! Where are you?" Angelina called as she walked around a black abyss.

"She is not here."

Angelina spun around, but no one was there, "Who said that?"

"You cannot see us." Two intertwined voices said, one male, one female, "We are the creators of this plane. You should not be here."

"Where is here?" Angelina asked as her eyes roamed suspiciously around the empty room.

"A Limbo-like plane. You've been dropped here, when you should not have been dropped here."

Her eyes squinted as she tried to focus on the last thing she remembered, "Tomas." She whispered when she realized who had done this.

"Yes. Tomas Andrew Zabini has put you here, just like he did to Blaise Andros Zabini five Earth years ago."

"Earth years? So time runs differently here?"

"It is very similar, but one Earth day is three here."

"So you have 8 hour days. How long have I been here?"

"36 hours."

Angelina's mouth hung open, "What? What about my body?"

A screen materialized in front of Angelina's face. _Medi-witches were hanging around her bed for several minutes before an Auror came into her room._

_"How is she?" Remus Lupin asked as he looked over Angelina's pale lifeless body._

_"She isn't waking up. Her Medi-wizard is speaking to her family and friends right now. Poor girl." The nurse clucked her tongue as she exited the room._

_"Albus has spoken to me of this curse she's under. We collected two spells from his wand. The one that put her in this state, and a Fear Reality spell. I'm afraid if we don't wake her up soon, Nymphadora, she'll die." Remus looked to his female colleague._

The screen dissolved, and Angelina felt fear overwhelm her.

"A Fear Reality spell shall be taking place shortly. If you make it out of your fears without dying, you shall live. If a fear overwhelms you entirely, and you shall sustain a deadly injury, you will die."

Angelina's eyes opened wide, her hands fists, and she took a sharp breath as Blaise appeared before her.

------------

"Angelina? Angelina, can you hear me?" Ginny asked. She hissed as Angelina's hand clamped tighter around her hand. Something liquid and slippery spilt onto her fingers and Ginny realized that her engagement ring was digging into Angelina's palm, "Doctor Cross! Doctor Cross!" she screamed as she tried to break her hand from Angelina's. The doctor ran in and asked what had happened, "I don't know. She gasped and her hand clamped around mine. Something's wrong, something's _really_ wrong with her."

Doctor Cross looked at Ginny's hand, and performed a releasing spell with his wand, then looked Ginny in the eyes, "The best thing for me to help her will be you leaving the room."

Ginny rubbed her hand and looked unsure, before noticing the seriousness in Cross's eyes. She nodded and backed out of the room, nearly getting toppled over as the Medi-wizard called in Medi-witches. She backed up against the wall and sank down it, more tears falling from her eyes as sobs wracked her body. Her head dropped so her forehead was on her knees, arms wrapped around her stomach, blood unintentionally getting on her white blouse. A sob tore from her throat and she began muttering, "Please, _please_ don't let her die."

"Gin…?"

Ginny looked up and saw Draco through her tear blurred eyes. She started sobbing again as the memory of her latest dream came back to mind with her embedding a sword into his stomach. He got eye level to her, and she threw her arms around Draco's neck.

"What happened?"

"Angelina g-gasped and h-h-her h-hand tightened 'round mine a-and she fr-freaked out."

Draco's face fell and her grabbed Ginny in a hug, "She's going to be okay. Cross is one of the best Medi-wizards in the country."

"They wouldn't even know how to help cure her if it weren't for the fact that Blaise has gone through it!" Ginny sobbed, "I just want my pain in the ass best friend back."

Draco tried wiping the tears from Ginny's face, but only more replaced them. He rocked her back and forth slightly, rubbing her back as he did so, whispering reassuring words into Ginny's ear.

------------

Blaise paced around the Slytherin common room, gaining stares from the fourth years that were between classes. Something was wrong; it was taking Potter too long to get the Professors ready. He'd been wearing the rug down for the last three hours, far too long for his liking. He'd rather be wearing the linoleum at Saint Mungo's.

"Mister Zabini?" A terrified voice trembled behind Blaise.

"What?!" Blaise growled as he spun around, the 14-year-old boy cowering.

"The… the Headmaster wishes to see you in his office." The boy said, followed by an audible gulp.

Blaise examined the boy's gulp and nervousness around him, "And you call yourself a Slytherin." He muttered, and left for the Headmasters office. That nagging feeling about something being wrong deepened as he made his way through the winding halls that would lead him from the common room underneath the lake, to the Headmaster's office that seemed miles away. But now he knew Potter's inability to persuade people wasn't what had him worried, it was his girlfriend lying near death in a hospital bed. He was afraid that his father might have placed the _Fear Reality_ spell on her, a Dark Arts spell that was reserved for torture, it was a spell you would only cast on someone you truly hated and despised. There was no counter-curse known to man for that particular spell; one of the many reasons Death Eaters loved it so much. His own _Fear Reality_ spell had involved his killing Angelina, Draco, his mother, and his sister, watching Angelina become a Death Eater and becoming evil and blood-lusting, and his-self becoming a Death Eater among others. Mostly involved him being evil in one-way or another, or something bad happening to Angelina.

By the time his thoughts had him in full-fledged panic, Blaise had made it to the Headmaster's statue, where he found himself greeted by Professor Snape, "Professor." He acknowledged with a curt nod of his head.

"Blaise." Severus acknowledged his former pupil's acknowledgement. As the statue started it's turn, which would reveal a staircase, he sensed Blaise's uncomfortableness, and unease, "I'm sure it's good news." He tried to offer, feeling the need to quell Blaise's worry.

Blaise felt butterflies enter his stomach as he nodded his head and tried to nod in agreement, "Yeah, probably is." He agreed, his voice however was unsure. He stepped onto the stairs first, the butterflies seemed to multiply the closer, and closer he got to Headmaster Dumbledore's office.

Severus got on behind the man that he could tell hadn't slept, and quite possibly showered, in several days. Waves of uncertainty and worry curled off the man like smoke from a blown out match. Severus sighed as he shook his head while the stairs came to a halt. He looked up, expecting young Zabini to move off the stairs, but he was frozen. Severus climbed up the several steps and clapped Blaise on the back, "She'll be okay, Blaise. But only if you get off the stairs and go into the Headmaster's office, to see whether or not he's ready to go, which I'm sure he is."

Blaise looked down at his former teacher, and slowly nodded, before stepping onto ground, which he knew wouldn't move out from underneath him, and headed for the Headmaster's door. His hand reached for the doorknob, but the door opened magically. He looked inside and saw Professor McGonagall with an expressionless face, Headmaster Dumbledore looking down into a bowl on his desk, and Potter with his head in his hands. His stomach dropped as he realized something: they had nothing.

------------

Ginny sat up gasping, tears coursing down her cheeks, sobs tearing from her throat.

"Ginny?" Her family called her name as they crowded around her. They were in the middle of the Saint Mungo's lobby on the floor that Angelina had been placed on.

Ginny was doubled over, one arm wrapped around her back, her hair creating a curtain around her face, though no one had to see it to tell she was red, pale, and blotchy.

Draco turned the corner, his eyes falling on a cluster of red, blonde, and brunette heads. He broke out into a jog to make it to Ginny. He broke through Fred and George, only to freeze at seeing the mess the love of his life was in. He bent to his knees, and pushing Ginny's hair away from her face.

Ginny's tear-blurred eyes looked into Draco's worried ones, "I saw what's happening to her! I saw what's _going to_ happen to her. She's going to die, Draco. Angelina's going to die." She managed out before collapsing into Draco arms as more tears found it's way to the surface.

Several minutes later when Ginny had became still and blank, Draco wrapped his arms around Ginny and heaved her into his arms; "I'm taking you home."

"That's a good idea deary, we'll come with." Molly said, clutching her purse as she tried to remain calm as her youngest and last child broke before her.

"No." Draco said forcefully, so forcefully it caused Molly to take a step back as if she'd been burned. So, when he spoke again, he spoke softer, "You need to stay here. Floo immediately when Potter and Blaise get back, or if there's any change in Angelina." With that said, Draco walked over to the fireplace in the lobby, placed Ginny on her feet, with his left arm wrapped around her securely, his right hand grabbed Floo powder, and he stepped into the fireplace with Ginny limp against him as she remained blank, like she'd gone into shock, or a Full Body Bind Spell had been put on her, "Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley's flat." When they landed safe and securely on the other side, Draco scooped Ginny back into his arms, and headed for the bathroom.

He placed her firmly on the counter and used a spell to remove her shoes, socks, jeans, and top, before he slipped his shoes, socks, designer pants, and top off as well, leaving him in a tank top and boxers. He opened the door to the shower behind him and grabbed Ginny again, then stepped into the shower, closing the door behind him. With his left arm securely around her back, Draco reached around Ginny's shoulders with his right hand, switched on the right knob, and pulled up the small knob to turn the showerhead on. Cold water splashed down on Ginny's head, and slowly, but surely, brought life back to her. She began sputtering, and her hands came up to wipe water from her eyes as it mingled with mascara (that was supposedly waterproof) and eyeliner.

"Draco?" She asked, "Why am in the shower? And why are both of us in our underwear in the shower?"

"You were unresponsive. You'd gone into shock."

Realization dawned on Ginny, "Why aren't we at the hospital? We have…"

"Your mother will Floo us if there's any change or when Potter and Blaise get back." He said to calm her, his hands framing her face, "You need a break from all this stress Gin. Otherwise, you'll never make it to your twenty-second birthday. We'll never make it to the alter."

"Draco, my best friend, my _sister_, is in the hospital, and she's going to die! I saw what Tomas has her under! It'll kill her, Draco! _It's_ _going to kill her_."

"Virginia!" He shouted, "Your dreams don't always come true! You dreamt that I would die by Percy's hand! I didn't! There's a good chance that you just had your garden-variety **_nightmare_**."

"I know the bloody difference between nightmares and my dreams, _Draconis_."

"Gin, you haven't had these dreams in five years. You're not going to have a full-fledged assault of dreams right after getting them back. It could take awhile for you to be able to re-decipher the difference between normal and paranormal dreams."

"I cannot believe you." Ginny said, slamming her arms against Draco's to get him to release his hold on her upper arms, she shook her head in disbelief, and got out of the shower, grabbing a towel, she wrapped it around herself as the cool air hit her wet body.

"Ginny…" Draco started as her got out to follow his future wife, also grabbed a towel.

"Don't. Don't talk to me right now."

"What if she does die Ginny? You think that you can prevent it by wearing yourself out to the point that you'll eventually collapse. You need to rest, if Angelina was here and saw you doing this to yourself she'd kill you herself."

"But she's _not_ here Draco! That's the whole point!"

"There is no point Ginny!" Draco shouted, flailing his arms, "There's no point to you doing this to yourself. Angelina will be fine okay! She'll wake up and take back the role of pain in the ass best friend, and Blaise girlfriend, when they're not fighting I mean, and everything will go back to normal. And don't look outraged over the best friend comment, your words, not mine."

Ginny snapped her mouth shut, turned, and stomped to the bedroom.

Draco rolled his eyes and impatiently sighed, he loved Ginny to death, but she was just about getting on his last nerve. He understood that Angelina and Ginny were as tight as two people could get (without the sexual aspect) but for crying out loud, Blaise had been comatose several days longer than Angelina already was, and he survived. Draco closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, then trudged towards the bedroom. If anyone else had been in the apartment, they would see that Draco looked like he was heading in for war, which to he, he was.

Ginny was performing a drying spell on herself when she saw Draco come in. She glared and held her hand up, "Don't. Speak. To. Me." She said forcefully as she ripped a pair of jeans and a black asymmetrical top from her closet.

"Gin…"

"I know _you_ might now care about Angelina, but, call me crazy, I do."

"It's not that I don't care about her Gin, I do. It's just that she and I never really got to know each other, and never got very close." Draco informed her, and it was true. They'd only really gotten together in the presence of Blaise, Ginny, or both. The few times they'd shared in conversation had either been involving Voldemort, Angelina threatening bodily harm below the waist if he hurt Ginny, when he'd checked on Angelina and Blaise after Tomas and Lucius escaped Azkaban, and the rare occasion that one had gone to see the other behind their spouses back. The most recent time that that had happened came to Draco's mind.

------------

_"Hey Angelina." Draco said when he opened the door. He looked behind him, "Ginny's not here, she…"_

_"Went to visit Fred and George, I know. I'm here to see you actually. Can… can I come it?" Angelina asked, her hands fidgeting with the hem of her lace top before she flexed her hands, and shoved them into her jeans pockets._

_Draco looked momentarily surprised before he stepped aside, nodding, and sweeping an arm out indicating she could enter his living space. He confusedly closed the door after Angelina stepped through, and turned to face the nervous woman, "I assume this has to do with my father and Blaise's father breaking out of Azkaban?"_

_"Then your assumption would be semi-correct. The reason I'm here involves Tomas and Lucius indirectly, but directly at the same time… it's kinda complicated."_

_"You American's are."_

_Angelina temporarily scowled at his remark, before brushing it off, and getting back to the task at hand, "As you know, Gin and I have been close since our third year when I transferred in. You know that if something were to happen to me, she'd either give up, or go on a suicide mission. Neither would be good for anyone, so I need a favor from you."_

_Draco just nodded, immediately not liking where her point was headed._

_"If they kidnap me… or I… die, I need you to make sure Gin takes the time to think over her actions before she acts recklessly while she's grieving."_

_"You're not going to die." Draco responded forcefully._

_"But there's a chance that something could happen to me. And I want to make sure you'll take care of Ginny."_

_Draco looked surprised, "Of course I would."_

_"And Blaise…"_

_"I know, Angelina. I'd take care of him too."_

_"Thank you. I know I shouldn't be asking you of this, but I just want to make sure that they'd be alright if Gods forbid something were to happen to me. And if God forbid something were to happen to you, I'd take care of Blaise and especially Ginny."_

_Draco smiled softly, "I appreciate that Angelina, but nothing is going to happen to any of us. I promise."_

------------

Draco sighed as he came out of the memory, feeling an immense amount of guilt as he realized he hadn't kept his promise.

------------

"What do you mean we can't wake her up?!" Blaise yelled.

"We need several drops of Centaur blood for the cure. Back when you were ill, Mister Zabini, we were on good terms with the Centaurs, but ever since Firenze took the Divination position, the Centaurs have been hostile, and angry. They think we tricked Firenze into working for us. Which is why they killed him when he returned to the forest." Minerva's voice cracked, "They thought he'd been tainted, and they labeled him a traitor."

"Do you think they'll give any leeway to me?" Harry asked.

"They don't care if you're Harry Potter." Severus snapped impatiently, "Not everyone does."

"We'll get that blood if I have to slice the head off all Centaurs to get it." Blaise growled in determination.

"Harming a Centaur is forbidden, Mister Zabini, just like harming a Unicorn. Did you learn nothing in Care of Magical Creatures?"

"I tend to ignore ogres, therefore I didn't attend the class." Blaise snapped at the Deputy Headmistress, unintentionally insulting her, Hagrid, and Albus in one fell swoop.

"Blaise Andros Zabini." Albus said with a warning underlining in his voice, "I understand that you are distraught, but you will not belittle my staff, or threaten violence against a protected creature in my presence, or otherwise. If you were to act on that threat, I would have no choice but to hand you over to the Misuse of Magical Animals department at the Ministry, and they would, without a second thought, throw you in Azkaban just because of your last name and family history. You have to understand the Ministry is keeping a watch out on your family, and Mister Malfoy's as well. You cannot break any of the laws that have been written by other wizards, witches, and or me."

Blaise took a deep breath before forcing out, "Sorry, Professor."

Albus nodded his head once before turning to Severus, "Is there any substitute for the Centaurs blood?"

Severus sighed, "Unicorn's blood. But that's even harder to obtain, and because of the strict laws against that, not to mention the consequences, I suggest we at least _try_ the Centaurs."

"While you're debating who would be easier, the Unicorns or the Centaurs, my girlfriend is laying in a hospital bed undergoing, quite possibly, torture… can we **please** get on with it?" Blaise asked, he'd remained calm through most of the sentence, but after mentioning the torture, he ended with shouting. If the situation hadn't been so serious, he would have laughed at the way the beginning of his sentence came out.

Harry, who had been exceptionally quiet, decided to say, "Zabini, you shouting at the people that're trying to help you won't help."

"Potter's right." Minerva stated, her mouth scrunching in little lines as she pursed her lips and fixed Blaise with a glare.

"Of course he is." Blaise growled, "Well, seeing as Potter's _always_ right, maybe the famous Boy-that-Lived can figure out an alternative!" He said, turning to Harry, "C'mon Potter. Let's have it."

"I'm not the Potions master! How am I supposed to bloody know?" Harry asked, flailing his arms.

"You know everything!" Blaise responded, "At least that's what everyone thinks, except for the Slytherins that know the truth. You're just a sad little lost boy, who's mother died protecting him, and _that's_ what made Voldemort dormant, not the fact that you're some incredible hero. You're not a hero Potter! Ginny Weasley was the hero! She saved the entire Wizarding World, and you just took the credit. A _girl_ beat Voldemort, twice. You couldn't even permanently defeat him _once_." Everyone just let Blaise shout (even though Harry had felt the great urge to pound Blaise's handsome features into a bloody mess). When he was done, he took a few deep breaths.

"Well, is Miss Michaels going to die, or are we going to do our damnedest to help her?"

Blaise, Harry, Minerva, and Poppy turned to stare in slight shock at Severus after he said that, and Albus smiled slightly.

------------

After having another row with Draco over him bringing her back to their flat, Ginny Flooed her way back to St. Mungo's. She was dusting herself off, and walking in the general direction of where she knew her family would be waiting, when all of the sudden a person barreled into her and wrapped their arms around her.

"I came as soon as I heard what happened on the news! I'm so sorry Ginny."

Ginny smiled softly and wrapped her arms around the woman when it fully registered who it was, "It's fine Anwen. Blaise and Harry are at Hogwarts finding the cure for her."

"That's good. How are you?"

Ginny sighed and looked into Anwen's eyes, which was a mistake. Her first instinct was to lie and say she was fine, but once she looked into the blue orbs of her companion, she found herself telling the truth, "I'm awful. I'm so worried about Angelina."

"Understandably!" Sympathy flashed through Anwen's eyes, "I heard what happened on the news, like I just realized I've already stated a few minutes ago, but they didn't say if they caught Tomas or Lucius."

"That's because they haven't. They Apparated and the Ministry did a tracking spell on them but where ever they are hiding is cloaked, or they've done us a favor and dropped off the face of the Earth." Ginny said, hope in her voice.

"We can only hope." Anwen agreed, rubbing her hands up and down Ginny's arms quickly, "She'll be okay, honey. You know Ang is to stubborn to die and leave you all unprotected."

Ginny chuckled, "Yes, Angelina the Protector. Did I tell you about the time she was 'protecting' me once from the big bad staircases at Hogwarts?"

"No, how'd she do that?"

"She fell down them." Ginny laughed, "She slipped and said, once she was able to move again, that someone had most likely cursed them for the next person to fall. Of course, she was wearing new shoes, a size too small that she loved, so it was her fault. She proclaimed herself my protector, and then proclaimed me her protector. I asked her what I would protect her from and she said making an idiot out of herself."

Anwen grinned, "Now there's a full time job."

Ginny chuckled as tears shown in her eyes, "I know, that's what I said."

Anwen frowned and her hands slipped down, firmly grasping Ginny's hands. She started grinning when she felt something press into her palm. She raised her right hand, which held Ginny's, and twisted her hand so she could look at the engagement ring. Her mouth collapsed open seeing the large diamond, "Holy shit…ake mushrooms." A mother had glared in her direction, bringing her son closer to her side, so Anwen covered with turning the curse word into a food topper. "Congratulations honey!" Anwen smiled, bringing Ginny in for another hug.

"Thanks. Don't tell anybody though; I haven't had time to tell my family yet. Draco proposed the night before this happened." Ginny emphasized 'this' by waving her arms around at the surrounding hospital.

"Not a word." Anwen said, and then pretended she was zipping her lips.

"Thanks." Ginny said, and then opened her mouth to say more, getting as far as a small squeak before she heard her name shouted. She turned to see a woman, tall, with brunette hair, and hazel eyes, making her way towards her.

"Ginny! How is she?" Isabella Zabini asked as she pulled Ginny in for a short hug. Isabella was Blaise's younger sister, having just turned 20, with black-brown hair cut choppily in layers around her face and shoulders, round hazel eyes, narrow jaw line, defined cheekbones, extremely curvy (in a sexy way though), and the same height as Ginny. She wore a hunter green flowy skirt that fell to her knees, white sandal heels, a white tank top that stopped just past her navel (showing two inches of tanned skin between the tank top and skirt), and a small tube-like purse was held by two thin straps in her hands.

"Not good." Ginny responded, a sigh falling from her lips seconds after. It was getting exhausting telling everyone, and having to be reminded of just how badly Angelina was doing.

"And Blaise? Is he holding up?" Isabella asked, worry settling over her face over her older brother.

"When he first got here, he had a fight with a wall, I really wouldn't know otherwise. He went to Hogwarts with Harry Potter to find the cure to what Tomas did to her." Ginny said carefully, knowing Tomas Zabini was an extremely delicate subject for Isabella.

The color drained from her face, "I think I'm going to be sick."

Anwen rounded Ginny and grabbed Isabella by the arms, leading her over to a chair. She sat down next to her, forced her to bend forward and put her head between her legs, and then she began instructing Isabella to take deep breaths, while Anwen rubbed Angelina's back soothingly.

Ginny sighed and rubbed her lips together, as she left the two girls behind. She found herself at Angelina's door moments later. She leant against the doorjamb and looked heavenward as tears came to her eyes, "Charlie, if you're listening, I need you right now. I need one of your miracles." She whispered to the ceiling, her hands clamped together as she prayed, a tear falling from his eye.

------------

(AN - I was going to cut off here, but it is the Holidays. So, consider this a sorry for the short chapters and huge gaps between them and present)

Angelina collapsed to her knees in sobs as she looked at James, Landon, Christina, Blaise, Draco, Ginny, her mother, and her father lying on the ground before her twisted at impossible angles, blood dripping from various wounds and pooling beneath their unmoving bodies.

"Chaos. It seem to follow you, Angelina." Tomas taunted as he sauntered around in front of her, stepping over his son's dead body. He pulled a crisp white handkerchief from his pocket and soiled it by wiping blood from his long dagger that had murdered eight people. "Your sister's disappearance, your family getting kidnapped, your whole sixth year, my son. They're all damaging; Blaise more so than the rest."

"I love your son."

"Ah, ah." He wagged a finger, then jerked a finger over at Blaise's body, a cruel smile spreading his thin lips, "You _loved_ him. Past tense sweetheart."

Angelina sobbed into her hands, "Why would you do this? To your own _son_. Your flesh and blood. Your heir, the person that will carry on the Zabini name."

"I have another child."

"Isabella's a woman. She can't keep your name. She wouldn't even if she could. She would never risk her children having to go through life with your memory following them." Angelina spat as she crawled over to Blaise, "But why would you do this to him? To us? I'm a pureblood. Why would you care about the relationship?"

"That's why. It's a relationship. Death Eaters own their wives, their girlfriends. But he, my _son_ loves you." He spat out son as if it was something he detested.

"Then he is a man, and you're a delusional bastard."

"Was, Angelina! **Was**!" A cruel laugh echoed from his lips around the black abyss as he threw the knife down into Blaise's heart.

A strangled cry flew by Angelina's lips before she could stop it in her throat, "You're a sick son of a bitch." With a grunt, Angelina stood, simultaneously ripping the knife from Blaise's chest, and cut off Tomas's.

"You have completed face two of your Fear Reality spell." The entwined voices said, and the eight strewn out bodies disappeared, "Your next phase is about to begin."

A spell caused the room to glow. Angelina thought she was alone until she heard a familiar sucking nose from behind her. At first, she thought a vacuum stuck to flesh, but then coldness swept over her. She whipped around and stared at the Dementor hovering above her, it's mouth gaping open.

"Go on Angelina, give it a kiss."

------------

Landon Michaels paced the lobby room floor.

"Landon, you're making me sick. You've been pacing for the last damn hour." Christina snapped, her fingers massaging her temples.

"How the hell are you so calm? Our sister is…"

"Going to be alright." Christina interrupted him, "And don't curse. You're fifteen, Mom will kill you if she hears you curse."

"How can you say that when a few days ago you were ready to kill Blaise thinking that this was his fault." Landon stopped pacing and started incredulously at her second oldest sister.

"I still think this is Blaise's fault, but he knows the way to cure Angie, so I'm backing off on the anti-Blaise front."

"I can't believe you." Landon shook his head, "But most of all, I can't believe Mom. I know that her and Angelina aren't talking, but her daughter is comatose and she can't even put aside her pride and come to see her daughter."

"Mom's like me. She hates Blaise. Both of us see him as ruining Angie's life."

"But she freaking loves him. She's of legal age, she can do whatever she wants with whomever she wants." Landon threw his hands up in the air, "Why am I the only one to see this?!"

"Because you're an idiot, and Mom and I are smart."

"Since when?" Landon asked, glaring at the 18-year-old girl in front of him.

"Why are you two fighting?" 7-year-old James asked, coming up behind Landon.

"We're not Jam, we're having a heated talk about Angelina and her life choices." Christina responded, glaring at Landon.

"When will Gege wake up?" James asked, his bottom lip poking out as he worried for his older sister.

Christina sighed and watched tears come to her youngest sibling's eyes. She went and knelt before him, and pulled him into her arms, "I don't know sweetie. Hopefully soon."

------------

Lucius Malfoy was commonly a **_very_** patient man, commonly being the keyword. Uncommonly, when he got extremely annoyed, he'd take out his frustrations on what had gotten him annoyed (usually house elves, Draco, or Narcissa) but he couldn't take out his frustrations on his 'partner' Tomas Zabini, who was currently watching one of the bane's of his existence's _Fear Reality_ spell. He was urging said bane of existence to 'give 'it' a kiss.' Lucius found himself disgusted at the images that popped into his head.

"Potter's at Hogwarts, along with Blaise."

Lucius nodded to the other companion, "Good. That will keep Potter away from being the so-called hero once again."

"I heard that Virginia Weasley was the downfall to Voldemort. Is that true?"

"Of course. Where have you been you stupid child?"

"Doing your dirty work."

Lucius resisted the incessant urge to roll his eyes, but _true_ Malfoy's never rolled their eyes, "Yes, yes. But that doesn't explain why you were too stupid to realize that the reason we're going after our sons and their girlfriends is not only for revenge for disgracing the names Malfoy and Zabini, but because they're the four that plotted the downfall of our Master."

"I thought we were only killing the bitches."

"Well, plans change." Lucius growled, "And if you're not alright with my plans, you'll be joining Draco, Blaise, Weasley, and Michaels." He smiled evilly as the air became laced with fear. "Get off the grounds and Apparate to Knockturn Alley to get the supplies."

"Yes, master."

Lucius watched his follower bow, then leave to do his bidding. At first, he thought it'd be stupid and dangerous to let her in on their plans, but Kit Lanchester was turning out to be quite the asset.

------------

I'll be ending it here. Hopefully it's long enough to sate everyone until after New Years. Hope you all like it :-D

Oh, and for those on FFN, there was a link in the last chapter at the end that led you to my Live Journal if you're interested. It didn't show up, but the link is in my profile as my Homepage.

Also, sorry this took awhile to get out. I want it to be long, plus I got sick, and ya'know, it's the holidays.

**Happy Holidays to everyone. And thank you to everyone who is reading, will read in the future, reviewed, and will review in the future. I'd personally thank you all right now but I want to get this out.**

**Reviews are the best presents for Authors :-D**


	12. Chapter 11: Check My Vital Signs And Kno...

Haunting Visions 

------------

**Standard disclaimer** – I don't own anything from the Harry Potter universe. I own (created) Angelina Michaels, Landon Michaels, James Michaels, Christina Michaels, Crystal Michaels, Jason Michaels, Isabella Zabini, Kit Lanchester, Chad Harper (Chapter 2), and anyone else you do not recognize.

**Note** – Rating has gone back up to R.

------------

Isabella was currently trying to get comfortable in the chair next to Angelina's bedside. It was proving to be fruitless though, as her legs were too long to stay curled underneath herself, and she was restless. Worried for, not only Angelina, but also Blaise. She knew that this had to be difficult for her older brother; the only woman he'd ever loved was dying. All because of their father. She harbored guilt aside the worry.

Isabella bent forward slightly, her elbows resting on her knees, and sighed. She closed her eyes to try and calm herself, but snapped them open when her father's smirking face appeared on her lids. She let out a shuttering breath and reached forward to grab Angelina's hand. She gave it a light squeeze before whispering, "I'm so sorry Angelina for what my father has done to you."

------------

Angelina fell to the ground, blood spilling from her side. She let out a small sob as pain wracked through her body. Her right hand clamped around her left side, as she tried to crawl away from her attacker.

"Poor, poor Angie. Betrayed, yet again, by someone she loved. You never learn do you?"

"This isn't real." Angelina whispered, trying to convince herself, though the pain in her side sure felt real. She whimpered as the blood-slicked sword pressed along the side of her neck.

"You thought you were so strong. That you could fight me, that you could fight Tomas, that you could fight anything. But you screwed up baby doll. You let yourself become weak." The word weak was spat out like it were a vile thing, "You became pathetic, well, more so than before."

"You're not real. This is the spell." Angelina said again, closing her eyes. She clenched them tight as more pressure was applied to the sword and it bit into her neck, opening a gash, barely missing her jugular.

"I guess I'll just have to kill you to make you believe. This. Is. Real." The last three words were annunciated, and more pressure added to the sword.

Angelina pulled away, swung her leg out, and knocked the woman off her feet. From her crouched position, Angelina scowled down at her latest fear. She stood, hands slick with blood as she covered her wounds, "In reality," Angelina bent to grab the discarded sword, "Ginny would never hurt me." She told the Ginny below her, before stabbing Ginny in the heart.

"You have passed your fourth fear. The fifth begins now." The entwined voices informed Angelina as 'Ginny' faded away.

A growl startled Angelina, as a werewolf appeared before her; snarling, saliva dripping off his fangs.

"Great." She said sarcastically, hands raising the sword before the werewolf lunged at her.

------------

Blaise stalked through the halls, sword in hand, Harry and Severus jogging after him.

"This is pure stupidity Zabini!" Harry shouted as he followed Blaise, trying to talk sense into him.

"We need Centaur blood. There's a colony of Centaur's in the forest. That's not stupidity. Stupidity is you trying to stop me." Blaise growled as he threw the entrance doors open.

"You know how much I hate to say this, but Potter's right. The Centaur's will kill you." Severus said, taking a second to catch his breath when Blaise stopped.

"They'll kill me after I've shed their blood. You can use that to wake up Angelina."

"And you'll be _dead_." Harry told Blaise, trying to reason with him.

"But she'll be awake, alive."

"So you'll die, so she can live?" Harry asked.

"I love her. Wouldn't you do the same for Granger?" Blaise asked, turning his head to look at Harry over his shoulder.

Harry's face softened. He sighed after a few moments, "You'll need help."

Severus's eyes grew wide, "Are both of you mad? Mister Zabini, you do realize that they'll…"

"I know. They'll make me fight one of their warriors." Blaise responded in an even voice.

"And you're still going to do this?" Severus asked, bewilderment in his, already impossibly wide, eyes, "Both of you are _completely_ daft!"

"Send out a search party if we aren't back…" Blaise looked down at his watch, "it's 4 am now… give us until sunrise."

Severus sighed, "_3 hours_. That's all you get. No, me sitting in my office, twiddling my thumbs, and saying I'll give you another ten minutes. If you aren't back at **exactly** 7 am, I'm telling the Headmaster what you've gone and done."

Blaise nodded and headed down the steps, Harry following behind him.

"So, what's your plan Zabini?"

Blaise sighed, "Survive long enough to get the blood."

"That's it? That's your plan? Great, we're screwed!"

"You're the fantastic Harry Potter! _You_ come up with something then." Blaise said, stopping to turn to Harry. When Harry didn't say anything, he nodded, "That's what I thought." Blaise turned around and continued on his way towards the Forbidden Forest, a single thought running through his mind, "_Potter's right, we're screwed._"

------------

Draco entered his mother's mansion, demanding to know where she was by the house elf.

"Mistress is in her study." It stammered out, pointing up the stairs.

Draco swept past the lowly creature and up the elegant staircase. His mother went into her study when she was escaping his father's abuse. He paused outside the door, taking a moment to control his bubbling anger, and then entered slowly. Narcissa Malfoy sat behind the desk with books piled on it, mostly Muggle novels, that she hid from Lucius before he was thrown into Azkaban. His mother looked up at him when he entered, her sky blue eyes drowning in black circles from lack of sleep.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" She asked, hands clutching the arms of the chair that she used as advantage to stand.

"I came to check on you. Father hasn't been here, has he?" Draco asked, eyes darting around for any speck of evidence that his father had stepped foot in the mansion.

"If he had been, do you think I'd be here?" Narcissa asked, rounding the desk to stand in front of her only child, "I'd either be dead, or at the Ministry reporting him." Her hands came up to smooth out Draco's hair, "I don't want you going after him, Draco. Voldemort was bad enough, but do not go after your father."

"I don't have a choice Mother. He's going after Ginny. He's already hospitalized Angelina Michaels. He's going to make Gin suffer for killing Voldemort." Draco said, followed by a sigh.

"Blaise's girlfriend? She's in the hospital?" Fear became evident on Narcissa's face.

"Lucius and Tomas attacked Ginny and Angelina. He did the same thing to Angelina that he did to Blaise in my seventh year." Draco said, shock coming over him that his mother didn't know yet. It _had_ been all over the news.

"Oh don't look at me like that. You know I don't use anything created by Muggles." Narcissa said, reading her son's expression.

"Save those novels." Draco reminded.

"Yes," Narcissa smiled fondly as she rounded her desk to sit, her fingers trailing over the covers of the paperbacks, "Save these novels." Leaning back into relaxation, she pressed her long elegant fingers together and asked, "So, Draco, what are you really doing here?" A hint of a smile graced her lips as her only child looked baffled; "I know you didn't come here to check up on me, or to tell me about poor Angelina. Not just at least." She added as an afterthought as Draco opened his mouth to clearly protest.

Draco sighed; his mother always had seen right through him, "Alright. I proposed to Ginny, and she accepted. We're engaged."

"Oh Draco!" Narcissa exclaimed, getting up to round the desk again and envelope her son in an embrace, "That's excellent!"

Draco tensed momentarily when his mother hugged him, before melting into the embrace. These moments had been rare growing up, as his father found affection as a weakness, and had reminded them of that by beating Narcissa into unconsciousness when she tucked Draco into bed instead of the house elves. "Mother, sorry to cut this short, but I better get back to Saint Mungo's and make sure Gin's alright. We had a small row earlier, I want to check on her."

"Let me change and I'll come with you darling." Narcissa said, kissing her son's cheeks before sweeping out of the study without waiting for an answer from Draco.

------------

Blaise and Harry trekked through the forest still, having not found any Centaurs in at least half an hour. It'd been unsettling quiet; something neither Blaise nor Harry was comfortable with, especially Blaise. Growing up in his house and around the Malfoy's, you become accustomed to screams of agony and hysterical cries from the women of the family, along with sounds of flesh hitting flesh.

"So, what's with you and Granger?" Blaise asked unexpectedly when the sounds of crickets and wind became deafening, and he couldn't stand it any longer.

"What?" Harry froze, stopping in his tracks, "That's none of your business."

"Alright man, just making conversation. There's only so much silence a man can take. Besides, Angie mentioned that Ginny told her you two weren't speaking, and that you'd started going to couples therapy." Blaise responded, chuckling at the fact that Perfect Potter and Smart Granger with both having troubles with their relationship.

"It's… that's…" Harry sighed, "It's a long, complicated story."

"Right, and we don't have an equally long and complicated task ahead of us." Blaise said sarcastically, "It's probably going to be another half an hour before we meet up with any Centaurs. That's a _long_ time to walk in silence."

"Even if I explained it in full detail, you wouldn't understand. What I did to Hermione was incredibly stupid and unforgivable. I don't know if we'll ever get by it." Harry sighed and looked down in shame, "All because of a stupid mistake of getting drunk at the Leaky Cauldron."

Blaise stopped, mouth dropped open in shock, "You cheated on Granger!" Blaise started laughing, "Oh my Gods! _Harry Potter_, supposed perfect man, cheated on Hermione Granger, supposed smartest Muggle-born witch of all time."

"I don't really see the humor in this Zabini." Harry said dryly, anger quickly taking the place of his shame.

"Oh, it's bloody hilarious if you ask me! Gods, damn Potter. I better all your loyal fans don't know how many chinks you have in that shiny armor of yours, do they?"

"What chinks?"

"Lying, cheating, stealing, breaking and entering, illegal use of an invisibility cloak… must I go on?"

"What are you on about?" Harry asked, looking at his company as if he were insane with an extra head.

"Oh, don't think we didn't know that you broke into Slytherin in sixth year. We knew… that's why the lion's tail and snake ended up in your bed." Blaise said, grinning at the memory of the transfigured tail and snake biting it in Potter's bed, "That was the year Dumbledore gave fifth year and up access to the Floo network. It was quiet easy; Millicent Bulstrode's cousin helped us get the right gate. Ah, good times."

"That was you?!" Harry exclaimed, the memory coming back to him as well. It had taken the house elves four tries to get the lion's blood and snake venom out of his sheets.

"What? You thought it was a coincidence?" Blaise asked, and then noticed Harry's embarrassed look, "You did? Well, you just added a stupidity chink to your armor." After Blaise laughing a good deal more, they lapsed into another uncomfortable silence. It took five minutes before Blaise realized he hadn't learned of whom Harry had cheated on Hermione with, "So, do I know the unlucky lady?"

Harry winced. He had hoped they'd gotten off that subject. He looked at Blaise and nodded, "Yeah… very well."

"Oh. My. Gods." Blaise paused with each word as shock swept over him, "Merlin man, how could you let that whore trick you into her bed?"

"How could you almost let her?" Harry defended, reminding Blaise that they'd both been duped.

"Because she's a manipulative bitch." Blaise growled, "Kit Lanchester is the lowest form of scum on the totem pole."

"Believe me, I know." Harry mumbled ashamedly, and rubbed the back of his head in nervousness, "How'd you get Angelina to forgive you?"

"She hasn't… not completely. It took awhile to know that I'd gained most of her trust back… but there are some moments where I know she's worried that I'll go back to Kit, or Kit will come after me and lure me into he trap." Blaise said, looking down in shame as well.

"Well, we really screwed up with our girlfriends, 'ey?" Harry asked with a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah, big time." Blaise agreed.

"Well, at least she can't mess anything up any worse than it already is."

------------

"You are growing weak. You will not survive long."

"Go to hell." Angelina groaned as she clenched her side in pain, "You don't know anything. I'll be fine. Blaise will help me, he'll find the cure."

"He cannot. You will not be saved. We have foreseen it. You will die. No one will be able to help you, and you will die."

------------

"Why did you sleep with Kit?" Blaise asked, "I mean, Granger is far more attractive than Kit."

Harry sighed, "Kit found me at a bad time. Hermione and I had been arguing about having kids. I wanted them; she didn't want any at that moment. She kicked me out, I went to the Leaky Cauldron, got extremely drunk. We went up to her room, did it, and then I went home the next morning… with a splitting headache."

"I wouldn't put it past her to have drugged your drink." Blaise mumbled.

"I fell asleep on the couch, and woke up a few hours after that to Hermione kissing me. That was the day we found about Lily Jade, though we call her our Jade Lily." The mentioning of his daughter brought a proud smile to his lips, "We're going through counseling for her, and because we love each other."

Blaise smiled, "She's a beautiful baby. Angelina and I want to have kids, but her clubs are going great right now… she just opened one in Los Angeles a few weeks ago… before this whole thing happened."

"You're not having kids because of her career?" Harry asked.

"No, she just has a lot to look over at the clubs. She's even got a bedroom in _Phoenix Tears_. Besides, I'm always traveling to deal with Mothers loose ends with the business."

"Can't you hire people to do that for you?" Harry asked, "The Ministry could dispatch someone for you two… especially with your ties to the Minister and Weasley family."

"Angelina has this thing about people touching things that are hers. She sees the clubs as children anyways. She wants to protect them."

"Foolish if you ask me. Family first, friends second, career third." Harry said, shaking his head, "So," he began, about to change the subject, "when do we find these Centaurs?"

Blaise came to an abrupt stop, his eyes looking around through the forest. They'd made it into a clearing, something not uncommon in the forest, but the crickets had stopped chirping, something uncommon, "We don't. They find us." Blaise said as Centaurs came out from behind trees defensively, circling them in.

"Humans do not belong here."

"We're here with a challenge." Blaise said, voice strong as he spoke to the leader.

"A challenge? Do you think that wise? You have nothing but a man made weapon, and fists." The leader spoke again. His horse body was beautifully white, clean and shining, his human body was rippled with muscles, and hair, his hair the only thing on him that was dark, besides his expression.

"I offered you a challenge. You have no choice but to except it." Blaise growled.

"What are you doing Zabini?" Harry whispered from the corner of his mouth.

"What I have to do to save Angelina." Blaise growled at Harry before turning his attention back to the leader, "I challenge your fighter. If I win, I get a syringe of his blood."

"And _when _he wins?" The leader asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You get this back." Blaise pulled a necklace from his pocket. It was silver, with a large circular charm. Inside the charm was a ball, with two rings around it that spun around when the necklace moved. He'd known what the necklace was for years; it had been in his fathers' Dark Arts collection. It wasn't Dark Arts, just extremely valuable to Centaurs. He suspected his father had possession of the necklace for future advantage against the Centaur community.

Gasps rose from the Centaurs as they stared upon the necklace that had been passed down from leader to leader ever since the existence of Centaurs, but the necklace had gone missing twenty years prior when the leader at that time had been slain, and the necklace stolen.

"Singe." The leader called, and immediately the biggest Centaur made his way through the crowd.

"Yes Aquanis?" His voice was deep and full of respect, the muscles of his arms the size of Blaise's own head.

"He has a challenge for our fighter." Aquanis said, his voice full of laughter, "Go get Genesis."

Singe turned to Blaise and Harry and smirked, before heading back into the crowd.

"You could just hand over the necklace and leave." Aquanis offered, expecting the humans before him to take it.

"I need Centaur blood to complete a potion to save my girlfriend. I'm not going anywhere." Blaise said, taking his jacket off as he did so.

"Hmm, yes. I'm aware of the curse she's under then. Only one potion requires a syringe full of Centaur blood. I feel for the female human you call a girlfriend."

"I don't suppose you'd let us just have the blood then, would you?" Harry asked, and then caught Aquanis's face, "Didn't think so."

Blaise and Harry watched as Singe came back out of the forest with a considerably smaller Centaur. He looked like he could be a teenager if he were fully human. Sweat shown over his torso, down to his black fur.

"I can't fight him." Blaise muttered, "He looks like a kid."

"What else are you going to do? Stab, draw, and run, while praying that they don't kill you first?" Harry asked as he lent closer so that Blaise could hear him.

"Step forward human." Aquanis demanded.

Blaise did so, and stopped in front of the fighter named Genesis, "I don't want to do this, but I need to save my girlfriend."

"Shut up human. You insult me by existing, don't insult me anymore." Genesis growled, getting up on his hind legs and bring his front hooves down onto Blaise's chest.

Harry looked away for several minutes while they fought. He could hear bones breaking; flesh tearing, and blood stained the air and Earth. When he turned back to check on Blaise, he noticed most of the blood had come from Blaise, unsurprisingly, but he had managed to get in a few swipes at Genesis, who had a slash across his human ribs, bicep, and cheek. Blaise went low and cut the left front and back legs of his horse body. The Centaur fell, and Blaise stood over him, sword's tip by his ear, ready to be cut into the Centaur. A thought occurred to him, "_This is how Father must have killed Kenyon twelve years ago._" That made him freeze. He wasn't going to become his father. He threw the sword to the ground and stood still for several seconds before digging into his pocket for a syringe he'd taken from Madam Pomfrey. He stabbed it into the arm of Genesis, and filled it with as much blood as possible. Then Blaise reached into his left pocket and pulled out the necklace, and a potion vial, "This will heal your wounds." Blaise said, and pressed the vial into Genesis's hand, then turned to Singe. He limped toward him, and pressed the necklace into his hands.

"You have surprised me human. You are not like your father. You are not a murderer." Singe said, surprise etched on his face and in his voice.

"No, but I carry the burden of his actions." Blaise responded sadly, "I'm sorry for the trouble he has caused the Centaurs."

"You have ended the feud between the Centaurs and Wizards. Thank you, Young Zabini."

------------

Draco and Narcissa made their way into Saint Mungo's, immediately heading to find a mass of brunettes and red heads, and the occasional blonde. Draco had a nagging feeling that he was forgetting something… something important that he was supposed to tell his mother.

"Oh Ginny!" Narcissa cried happily, running to hug her future daughter in law.

Then Draco remembered: Ginny's family didn't know! "Mother! Wait!"

"Oh honey! I'm so happy for you and my son. I'll help you in any way you need. A place for the reception, or the rehearsal… or hell, if you want, you can have the wedding in the gardens! I'm just so happy you're marrying my Draco." Narcissa exclaimed, her eyes twinkling happily, a large smile on her lips.

Ginny's eyes grew wide as she stared at Narcissa, whom was completely unaware that she'd just revealed the truth in front of her family, and then slowly turned to face everyone.

Arthur, Molly, Bill, Fleur, Fred, George, Katie, Alicia, Ron, Luna, Jessica, Jason, Christina, Landon, Hermione, and James staring at her in shock, while Jake, Jenny, Harper, Joey, Nathan, and Lillian sat in ignorant bliss playing with toys a few feet away.

"I don't suppose you'll be saying congratulations any time soon?" Ginny asked, looking at her families, then sighed, "Yeah, didn't think so." She turned to stare at Draco, who was rubbing the back of his head in nervousness, and her eyes narrowed at him in a glare, and a small growl rumbled in the back of her throat.

------------

Severus sighed and shrugged as the Headmaster asked him about where Blaise and Potter was, "They went to get Centaur blood… three hours ago."

"They did what?" Albus asked as he stood, a bewildered and stunned look on his face, "How could you let them do this Severus? _How_?"

"I didn't have a choice. He had his mind set on going out there." Severus responded defensively.

"If he harmed a Centaur…"

"I didn't." Blaise interrupted as Harry helped him into the office, "But I repaid a debt, and got the blood." Blaise said, putting the syringe on the desk, then passed out.

------------

"Virginia Anne Weasley! How could you keep something like this a secret?" Molly shrieked at her youngest child.

"It was quite easy, I just didn't tell you." Ginny responded.

"Don't you get smart with me young lady."

"Mum, this," She held up her engagement ring, "happened the night before this," she gestured to the surrounding hospital, "happened." She sighed, "I was under stress, and everything, and I know I shouldn't've kept it a secret, but this wasn't the right place or time to tell anyone."

"Virginia…" Molly started again.

"Ginny!"

Ginny wheeled around and saw Harry running down the corridor, his hand waving frantically over his head. When he stopped in front of her, he bent over trying to catch his breath, "Harry? What is it?"

"I got it! I got the cure. Madam Pomfrey and Snape used a new spell to accelerate the process! Here, we need to get it to the doctor." He thrusted a potion bottle towards Ginny.

"I'll take it." Jason said, reaching out to grab the bottle, then kissed Ginny's cheek, and gave Harry a short hug, "Thank you."

Ginny smiled, a giddy feeling overwhelming her, "She's going to wake up! She's going to be awake soon! Oh, Blaise is going to…" Ginny's smile faded, "Harry… where's Blaise?" She asked, the giddy feeling gone as she saw the sorrow in Harry's eyes and on his face.

------------

Thanks to everyone who has been incredibly patient with me, and has stayed with the story and reviewed (and even those who haven't.) The next chapter should be up within the next month, if my computer cooperates with me… I think it's in the middle of a meltdown.

Merry Belated Christmas and Happy Belated New Year, and Happy Birthday to anyone that's recently had a birthday or will soon.

-Ashley-


End file.
